Meeting The Right Person
by Sesshomaru Dogdemon
Summary: Ichigo was going nowhere in life. Rukia was at the top of her class. What happen when two people with nothing in common come together? AU
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

_**A/N – It's been a long while since I wrote a fanfiction. I decided to end Survivor as it is, sorry about that (my laptop was stolen where I had my last chapter of this story and I feel like I wouldn't be able to do it again, also I might add that I was lazy and I couldn't come up with many good ideas to begin with). As for my other story Sasuke Past, I'm going to discontinued it. I didn't feel that it was turning out so well. I will let someone take that story a finish it if they want, they just need to ask me first and I'll gladly hand over the story. Now I have a new resolve, I'm going to make my stories better and hopefully be efficient with my updates. Thanks everybody for reading my stories and giving me a second chance to try again. ^_^**_

_Ichigo was going nowhere in life. He was expelled in several schools and has a delinquent record. He had no friends who understand him._

_Rukia was at the top of her class, she had a great life with many friends and a boyfriend who was always there for her. _

_What happen when two people with nothing in common come together?_

Chapter One

A shadowed loomed over the orange haired teen. The boy grumbled as he felt the light shifted behind his closed eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes to find the annoying source that was bothering him. In front stood a stubble face man, his eyes stared intently at the teen.

His fist collided with the older man jaw in an instant, "What the hell dad, can't you let your own son sleep!"

His father lay on the floor rubbing his sore spot, "owww Ichigo, can't I wake my own son up?" He whimpered like a little boy would if candy was taken from him.

"Not like that you creep," He retorted as he got out of bed and walked towards his closet to grab his school uniform for his new school.

This will be the fifth school he attended this year, It was hard to find a high school that'll except a delinquent like him, who has been arrested for fighting on more than one occasions, mostly they were gang members and it was purely self defense, but they didn't seem to care about that, it's not like he goes around looking for a fight it just seem to happen that way. Karakura High School was the last school that would accept him, if he screwed up there than it's off to boarding school for him as his dad said. He put on his uniform which consists of only gray, which seem pretty dull to Ichigo, he wore a white shirt under his uniform. He wasn't at all excited to be heading off to yet another school where the students would focus on his orange hair, and then fear him once they realized his record.

He headed downstairs to where his sister Yuzu was cooking breakfast; she was the more motherly and gentle of his two sisters. She did all the cooking and chores around the house, this became a routine for her since their mother died last year.

The pan sizzled as it fried the bacon, "Good morning Ichigo," Yuzu said as she placed the breakfast consisting of bacon and pancake.

"Morning," Ichigo replied as he took a seat next to his other sister Karin. Compare to her twin Karin was the tomboy; she loved to play soccer with her guy friends whenever she can. She had no problem sticking up for herself. She was just like Ichigo in that aspect.

"Where's dad?" Yuzu asked as she placed their breakfast on the table.

"He's up in my room nursing his injury."

Karin sighed, "Again? The old man needs to give it a rest. He'll never learn."

"Karin you're so mean," Their father shouted as he stumbled down the stairs.

"It's the truth," Karin replied as she took a bite of her food.

Their father eyes were teary now, "My own daughter hates me."

"Stop being melodramatic," came Karin replied.

"Now, now there's no reason to fight. Lets enjoy our meal," Yuzu always the peacemaker.

After that, everyone including their father ate in silence, "Well I'm off," Ichigo announced as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Good luck Ichigo," He heard Yuzu voiced as he exited the clinic/house.

_It'll start like every other school,_ Ichigo thought as he took the shortest route to school.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo reached the school grounds all heads turned to him. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and grumbled as he headed towards the admission office to get his class schedule. From the looks of all their faces it seem like they haven't figure out who he was yet, that'll soon change much to Ichigo dismay.<p>

He entered the office; he went to the front desk. A woman with dark purple hair braided behind her was seated behind the desk typing on a computer. Her face void of any emotion, he looked at the name plate on the desk it read Nemu.

"May I help you?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the computer.

"I'm the new student, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I heard you would be showing today," Nemu said, she handed him a slip of paper with all his classes, "The principle would like to have a word with you before you head off to class," she pointed to a window door with its shades down.

"Oh, okay… thanks," He mumbled. He went to the door, the words principle office was eloquent printed on a plat which was on the door.

He knocked once before he heard a sing song voiced, "Entered."

He did, what he saw made him stopped; the room was covered with scrolls on all bookshelves which surrounded the small room. Books lay cluttered in piles in front of his desk or in a corner. His desk was piled up with documents he could only guess should've been done. He couldn't see a name plate which he could only guess was covered by multiple of documents. Behind the desk a man was seated on a cushion seat. He had pale yellow hair, stubbles formed on his jaw line. He wore a white collar shirt, a black vest covered the majority of the shirt, and he had on a clip-on black tie.

"Welcome mister Kurosaki. Have a seat please," he gestured his hand to a wooded chair in front of the desk.

Ichigo took his seat and waited, "Wow you've grown."

Ichigo stared at him in confusion, "Do I know you?"

The man laughed, "Of course you don't remember me. The last time we met you was five. I'm a friend of your father, my name is Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke looked at his confused face, "I understand your confusion, I moved to the states for a few years, I just got back a year. Sorry about your mother, she was a kind woman."

Ichigo eyes showed sadness at the mention of his mother, "Just get on with it. Why did you call me here?"

"I've been the principle of this school for about five months now. The last principle retired, I was the best candidate with my various skills. Though funny enough I didn't want to involve myself with students and such," Kisuke laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, was off topic for a moment. Anyway your father found out that I was back and my position in this school, after your expulsion of your last school a few weeks ago. I agree to let you learn here, since no other school would have you."

"Thank you," Ichigo was genuine; no one has been this nice to him even before his mother accident.

"I will help your father when he needs it, but there is a condition for me having you here."

Ichigo held back a groan; he knew it wouldn't be that simple.

"Since you have a record, I'm not going to ask why you did them," He said this as he looked through Ichigo's files, "but you'll need to be on probation for this… I see your grades aren't good, so I'm going to give you a tutor," He said the last part with a smile.

"Huh?" Was Ichigo only response.

"I already got someone for you. This student already agreed to it, besides some extra sturdy, you'll be following this person until I see fit."

"And when'll that be?" He asked gritting his teeth, he hate being around people that he knows will taunt him. He really do not want to get expel again.

"When I know that you won't do something to get yourself expel. I promise your father I'll look after you when you're here, but there are some things I won't be able to stop if you do something that's not in my control."

Ichigo looked down in shame; he hated being look after like he was still a child.

"The person you will be joined to the hip for the next few weeks is name Rukia Kuchiki. I've made sure your schedule follow hers. Since your grades aren't good enough I couldn't put you in any of her AP classes, but I put all yours classes close to hers so you'll meet up after every one."

"You're going to have me followed a girl?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well it wouldn't be good, you know for her."

Kisuke read his mind, "Calm down Ichigo whatever problem you have out there is your business. This arrangement is specifically in this environment. Now off to your first class," The first period bell rang after he said this.

Ichigo got up and was about to exit when he heard Kisuke addressing him, "Oh and don't try to ditch your meetings with her. I've told Miss Kuchiki to give me a daily report on you, so I'll know if you haven't met her."

Ichigo growled he was chained to a girl with all this power she has over him before they even met.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was now waiting in front of his first period class waiting to be called in and introduce himself; this is the part he always hated, when students judge the new kid. The hallway slowly emptied, he looked around to see if he could pinpoint his possible warden as he came to refer to her. She has an AP class which was across from him, but still no luck on how she possibly looks like.<p>

"We have a new student today and I expect all of you to treat him with the utmost respect," Ichigo now focus his attention to his teacher talking, "Ichigo Kurosaki please come in."

He heard collective gasps and murmured at the mention of his name, _Guess they already know who I am. _He sighed as he entered the room.

He saw the students eyes widen as he entered; the room was like any other, with a chalkboard, a teacher's desk, and student's desks that were set up in rows.

"So Ichigo tell us about yourself," His teacher Ochi-sensei said.

He hated this part, "Ah, I'm 16…"

Silence… They were waiting to hear more, but nothing else came out, "All right, thank you for… contributing. You may sit next to Chad. Raise your hand Chad," Ochi-sensei said.

A tall dark skin guy raised his hand from the back; his brown hair covered his eyes from view. Ichigo walked towards him. He sat beside him, the guy was quiet. Even so he didn't seem to feel uncomfortable around him.

"Now open you history book to page 245."

Ichigo mentally cursed, he still didn't received his books, since he started late in the semester he'll have to wait for a week before he get them, _Damn it._

A book on the page they was supposed to be on move in his line of vision, he looked up at Chad who placed the book between them. Chad nodded. Ichigo was shocked, no one ever helped him out, and this guy who he just met was willingly to help him. This gesture was minor, but it spoke volume to Ichigo. He smiled at this, _look like I might make a friend here._

**A/N – Hope it turned out okay, like I've said it has been awhile. Please tell me what you think of it. My updates depend on reviews. That's how I know if it will be could enough to keep writing this story. I'll probably update in a week maybe less. Thanks for your time. Next Chapter will be during the same time but with Rukia.**


	2. Rukia Kuchiki

**A/N – Just to let you know, Rukia boyfriend is an OC character, I couldn't bear the thought of her braking up with any of the Bleach characters.**

Chapter Two

The alarm rang as it hit six, alerting the young teen. She got out of bed and yawned. Her hair reached just below her neck, and spiked at the tip. She had a strand of hair that lay between her eyes. Her violet eyes stared at the alarm as she silenced it. She went to her bathroom, she took a 30 minutes steaming hot shower to wake her up. She draped a towel around herself; she went to her closet and took out her school uniform consisting of a white blouse with a gray vest, a red bowtie, and a short gray skirt that reached above her knees. As soon as she got dress she went across the hall to the kitchen where she saw her sister cooking breakfast and her brother-in-law reading a newspaper at the table.

"Good Morning Rukia," Her sister Hisana said. Hisana and Rukia could've been passed on as twins; the only difference was their height. Hisana hair looked like Rukia's, but messier.

"Good morning Hisana, Byakuya."

Byakuya married Hisana seven years ago, more for convenience than love. Hisana and Rukia were very poor at the time (their parents left them without a reason why. Hisana stopped using their last name afterwards so did Rukia). She barely finished high school while taking care of Rukia (she was of age to do so). She had no chance of going to college. It would be hard to go to college and take care of a kid at the same time. She met Byakuya just soon afterwards; she made an arrangement to marry him so she and her sister can live more comfortably and he did it so his wealthy family could stop pestering him about partnering himself with a business partner's female relatives, he even agree for Rukia to have his last name. Rukia of course disagree on Hisana decision, she didn't want pity from anybody, but her sister was already set with the idea. Byakuya family however disagreed more harshly than Rukia could've been; they stated that they didn't want any street urgent to be a part of them.

Byakuya was so set on the marriage that his own family shunned him at this point Rukia felt sorry for him; she knew how it was like to have nobody except her sister. Byakuya though didn't seem bother by it; he was good at hiding his emotions. A year passed after that and to Rukia surprised he started to love Hisana. Before than they lived in the house, but they didn't had much communication going on. Now he put himself as part of their family. They shared the same bed now and he even takes her out as well as Rukia at times. He even talk to them though he wasn't very vocal so not much was said on his part, but he listen to them. After awhile Rukia started to think of him as a brother and Hisana was now truly happy. The business arrangement became love.

Byakuya folded his paper and set it aside, "I trust you slept well," Byakuya had long hair that reached his mid back. He wears a silver head piece one top of his head and another on the side known as the kenseikan which symbolized his wealth. Even though his family shunned him he still has a high rising business. His gray eyes stared at hers emotionlessly, she was already use to it by now, Kuchikis were raised to be void of emotions and Byakuya didn't seem like he would break out of it, it was kind of sad to Rukia.

She smiled at him, "Yes, thank you."

"Sit, the food is done," Hisana announced.

Rukia took her placed across Byakuya. Hisana placed the three plates of sausages and French toasts on the table. Hisana sat besides her husband and they all started to eat in silence. The silence always unnerve Rukia, it was suffocating her. The house for the most part was always quiet which Rukia wasn't fond of, the most noise would be her and her sister conversation and those don't last long. She ate her last bite, got up and placed her dishes in the sink.

"Gotta go," Rukia announce as she grabbed her backpack and placed it on her back.

"What? So soon?" Hisana asked.

Rukia nodded," Yea, the principle wanted to see me. He has something for me to do. He'll count it as extra curricula."

"All right have fun," Hisana got up and hugged her sister.

Rukia nodded, "See you at dinner," and with that she was out.

* * *

><p>The school was empty as nobody comes this early. She entered the school and walked straight to the admission office.<p>

"Good morning Miss Kuchiki," Nemu said as she typed.

"Morning," she replied.

"He's waiting for you."

Rukia nodded and walked over to the door and knocked.

"Come in," A voice resonated inside.

Rukia entered, she closed the door behind her. She slowly walked toward him. The man sitting in front of the desk smiled, "And how are you this fine morning Rukia?"

"It was good," She replied.

"Please take a seat," He gestured his hand towards the empty seat.

Rukia obliged.

"I know how sudden and inconvenience this is for you."

Rukia shook her head, "Not at all sir, beside you said that it will be mark as extra curricula which will look good when I applied for college."

"Yes you are right. What I want you to do is tutor a new student, his grade isn't all that great, but I trust you can change that. Also I would like him to follow you for the first few weeks, so he can… familiarized himself with the school. Is there a problem with this arrangement?"

She saw how he hesitated for a bit, but shook it off as nothing, "I didn't know we'll be having a new student."

"Yes, it was a last minute application."

"At the end of the semester?" She asked incredulously.

"I had to smooth out a few details regarding him."

"Who is this new student?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What?" Rukia quickly shut her mouth as she realized her outburst, she blushed in shame.

"I can see you weren't expecting that news."

"No, with all due respect sir why did you admit him? I mean he's not exactly the… type to follow rules and he has no problem with starting fights."

Kisuke looked at her expectably, "You seem to be familiar with what Ichigo does."

Rukia blush at his comment, "My brother-in-law knows people in the school of board... and they talk. He wouldn't be happy if he knows of this."

Kisuke forgot that Byakuya was well connected and the fact that the school of board couldn't keep their mouth shut if their lives depended on it, _He wouldn't be please about this at all, and if anything he'll come after me. God know he can be very temperamental. _Kisuke knew Byakuya when he was a kid through his girlfriend, she was a close family friend and as wealthy as him.

"Well then don't tell him."

Rukia stared at him like he grew a second head, "You want me to keep this a secret?"

"No not keep it a secret, just don't tell him the whole thing. Just say that you have to tutor a student after school. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine with that."

She was never comfortable with keeping secrets from either Byakuya or Hisana, but she realized it may be the only way; this would be good for her college application anyways. That's all she has to remind herself of.

She sighed in defeat, "I'll do it."

"Great!" He smiled, "Meet him after your first class in front of the room. Thank you for your time. You can be off to class now."

Rukia slowly got out of her seat and left, mentally burying herself in her own grave. What did she get herself into?

* * *

><p>"Rukia," She heard her name being called as she entered her class.<p>

"Hey Luke," She sat next to him in the back of the room. He was taller than her by… a lot. He had dirty blond hair that reached up to his neck and was tied to a ponytail. He is what people may call a perfect gentleman. He was nice and his smile made any girl swoon over him. Byakuya accepted him which was very important. It was a wonder to Rukia on why he chose her.

He gave her a quick kiss, Rukia always felt special around him. He made her believe she could do anything.

"So what did Mister Urahara want?" He asked as he leaned against his desk.

"To tutor a new student and show him around for a few weeks," she answered trying to avoid being too direct with him. Luke wouldn't be too happy to know who it was she'll be spending time with.

"I didn't know this school was still admitting students."

"It was a last minute thing."

"What's this student name?"

This was the part she was dreading if she didn't tell him now, he would find out, either from a friend or seeing them together, god know she didn't want him to think she was cheating on him with the worst kid she has ever heard of.

She sighed in defeat, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

The reaction was instant, his eyes widened to saucers. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her slightly from her chair, "Tell me you can't be serious."

Her answer was to avoid looking at him, this was enough for Luke, "What were you thinking agreeing to that, forget that, what was Mister Urahara thinking, admitting him in?"

"I don't know, but I've already agree to this."

"Then canceled this arrangement," Luke said urgently gripping her shoulders more firmly.

"I know this is inconvenient, but look at it this way. This will be a plus for me when I start applying for college."

"Then ask for something else, but not this."

Rukia eyes soften at his word, "Luke all I'm going to do is tutored him, nothing more. I'm not hanging out with him."

Luke knew a failing persuasion when he meets one, "Fine, just be careful. Sorry I can't be there to keep an eye."

Rukia smiled, "I'll be fine."

Luke released her as they heard the first bell ring, students were started to pile in at the last minute, saying bye to their friends as they went.

"All right class, pass your homework to the front and don't dwindle," Their math teacher said.

Everyone obliged, as the homework was being handed in Rukia thought just how difficult and complicated the next few weeks will become, and she dreaded it.

**A/N – I'm proud of myself. I manage to get this in quicker than I thought. Even though I have no reviews at this time, I thanks those that at least put me on their story alerts and favorites at least I know this story isn't completely hopeless.**


	3. The Meeting

**A/N – Yaaayyyy ^_^ reviews. I especially give thanks to **_**Quill Princess **_**who was my first reviewer and encourage me to continued and I thank **_**alero90**_**, **_**falconrukichi**_**, and **_**HappyBlossom**_** who took some time to review, You are the best, thanks guys ^_^.**

Chapter Three

Rukia sighed; the whole hour was exhausting, talk about killer equations. The class spent their whole period solving equations. Whoever didn't finished had to do it for homework, which led to a lot of groans for those unfortunate, luckily for Rukia she solved them all. She packed her things ready to leave when she felt a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned and saw Luke blue eyes stared at her in concern.

"I'll walk with you to your next class," She mentioned to him about meeting Ichigo and walking to classes with him, which obviously Luke wasn't thrill to hear at all.

She smiled, "That's sweet of you, but it's best if you don't."

She saw how dejected he looked from her rejection. She quickly added, "I just don't want a scene that's all. I gave my word to Mister Urahara that I will do this, beside we're surrounding by many witnesses. He won't do anything reckless."

Luke sigh in defeat, she had a valid point, "Fine, but I will meet you in the Library after soccer practice. You should be done with your tutoring by then right?"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I see you then."

With that he left giving her one last look. Rukia smiled, she was lucky to have him. She exited her classroom and waited besides the door, looking to see if she can spot him. She heard many tales of him, but she never had a description on how he looks.

_This is going to be a pain,_ She thought as she looked at students filing out of the rooms; _it's like searching for a needle in a haystack. _

Her attention was drawn to a particular male whom seem to be searching for someone, what struck her the most was his orange hair. Her attention was drawn to his movements, he was walking towards her. He stopped just inches away from her.

"Are you Rukia Kuchiki?"

She nodded in response, "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was an awkward silence for the next few seconds before Ichigo spoke, "You're short."

Rukia immediately started to breathe in and out as a method to calm her rage, "Keep your comments to yourself."

Ichigo seem to look shock at her statement.

_Good, let him know that I'm not going to take crap from him._ She started to walk towards her next class, Ichigo trailed behind her, _He doesn't seem the type to talk, good; things will run more smoothly this way._

"What's your next class?"

There was a silent pause before Ichigo answered, "I have math in room 145."

His answered made her stared at him, "That's across from my classroom."

"Yeah Mister Urahara place all my classes next to yours, so it'll be easier for us to meet."

Hearing this Rukia gritted her teeth together, what was Mister Urahara playing at? He only said for a few weeks. There was no reason to place all his classes close to hers. Luke will flip if he hears this. For the sake of peace she will keep this information to herself.

She stopped in front of her room, she pointed across the hall, "That's your class."

Ichigo looked behind him, he nodded, "Thanks."

Rukia stared at him in shock, she didn't even think he would show gratitude considering on how their first encounter went, what she heard about him didn't make it seem likely, of course most of the things she heard was rumors and she learn to never trust those. She shook her head from those thoughts, he still have a not so clean record. She just has to keep reminding herself of that. The worst thing is trying to befriend a guy like that, nothing good will come out of it.

_This is just an obligation,_ She reminded herself as she entered her room.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he took his seat to where the teacher directed him. He knew he would be doing the same routine over again, and the same reaction was going to occur, but damn it! It was a pain. To make it worst he was seating next to a guy who look like he was about to pass out from seating next to him.<p>

"Okay class today we will be starting linear equations." Their teacher announced leading to groans from the students.

_Damn it, how can I follow along without a book_, he thought. Ichigo wasn't a big fan of math and anything related to it and transferring to a different school within the year didn't help much either, each school was at their own pace in the subject. He was thinking of asking his seatmate, but the way the guy was shaking and trying to avoid him made him think otherwise. He sighed; he's going to be screwed the first week in this class.

* * *

><p>The day went by tortuously slow in Ichigo's opinion. He met Rukia after every class, they walked in complete silence. For some reason Ichigo acted almost nervous around her, he didn't understand why, it was a good thing that he was good at hiding his emotions. This was the first girl he met that didn't shy away from him, if anything it looked as if she was trying to act in charge. From the way her demeanor was he could guess she was a high class person, which in Ichigo mind mean snooty, and judgmental. On the plus side she didn't piss him off like the people in his other schools who try to kiss up to him so they could be his "friend" and of course brag to everyone else. Then there were the girls you didn't know what the word 'no' was. They always flocked around him trying to gain his attention. He know the reason why they do this, they wanted to be his girlfriend so they can show cast him to everyone in sight, which of course will make other girls jealous and the guys grumbling. His record apparently made people want to be with him (at least those that weren't terrified of him) to prove they can hang with the 'bad ass' in school. Ichigo always found those people beyond annoying. He was heading to the Library where Rukia told him to meet her.<p>

He entered the large room, books were piled everywhere on desks, bookshelves, even chairs. Computers were at the far end of the library and it was packed with students using them. He looked around and spotted Rukia sitting at a table in the far corner, next to a window that overlook the school grounds. Books were piled on both side of her, she had a textbook open, her notebook was beside it; she shifted her eyes between the two as she wrote. He slowly walked over to her and silently sat across from her. There was silence for the next few minutes before Rukia stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"You're late."

Ichigo glared at her, it wasn't his fault, and he didn't even know where the heck the library was. He had to ask around and that was hard, considering that anybody he approaches ran away from him for dear life. Eventually he found someone, albeit still scare, but she was able to pin point him to the right location. He thanked her and was on his way. Even after all this he was only 15 minutes late and he was going to point that out to her.

"It has only been 15 minutes and besides if you would've told me where to go I would've been here earlier," Ichigo stated.

Rukia glared at him, "That's no excuse, you could've ask around. If we are planning to spend time together you need to get here early and make the most of this. God know you'll need all the time you can spare to get your grades up."

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead as his right eyebrow twitched, _what does she think I was doing this whole time, just strolling around aimlessly? And how dare her make assumptions about me, she doesn't even know me._

It took awhile before Ichigo regained his composure, he was thinking about saying what he thought of her, but knew it wouldn't get them anywhere, so he swallowed his pride and muttered an apology.

Rukia smirked as she heard his apology which led to Ichigo gawking at her, she was enjoying his discomfort. He glowered at this, she was more dangerous than he realized.

"Okay what's your worst subject?" She asked as she twirled her pencil between her fingers.

Her question brought him back to the present, "I'm not great in math."

She took a large textbook from the pile on her left; she turned to the table of contents then asked, "What are you doing in class?"

"Apparently we just started linear equations."

She nodded as she turned to the chapter that involves linear equations. She looked at him and glared as she saw that he didn't even take out a book to write on, "Now is the time to open your notebook."

Ichigo glared at her, _smartass,_ he thought as he took his book from his bag. Rukia placed the book between them and turned it sideways for both to see it clearly, she placed her pencil on one of the equation and started to explain.

_This is going to be an exhausting next few weeks,_ both thought as they went through each problem.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, what took you so long?" His father ran towards him as he entered his home.<p>

Ichigo lift his left leg and kick him in the gut, Isshin kneeled to the floor as he rubbed his injured belly, "Why are you so mean to your father?" Tears were pouring out of his eyes dramatically.

A vein pooped on Ichigo forehead, "I wouldn't have to if you would stop harassing me whenever I come home."

"Ichigo is that you? The food is ready," Yuzu voiced were heard in the kitchen.

"I'll be right there," he said as he removed his shoes and placed his bag against the wall.

Ichigo made it to the kitchen, his father was trailing behind him muttering about how ungrateful a son he was, and other such things that Ichigo didn't bother to pay attention to.

"You look like hell and I know it's not from the old man," Karin stated as she took a bite from her food. Yuzu just finished serving them.

"Rukia wouldn't let me leave until I solve all of the problems she gave me," He stated angrily.

This information perked his whole family interest; he knew what was coming next.

"You were with a girl?" Yuzu asked.

Karin stared at him in disbelief.

"My boy is growing up into a man, next time invite her over." Isshin said.

Ichigo sighed, "It's not like that; my principle gave me a tutor as probation. I'm going to be stuck with her for awhile and will be arriving home at this time mostly."

His family just stared at him, "What, it's the truth."

Karin smirked, "Nobody said it wasn't. Why are you so defensive about it?"

Ichigo blushed at his sister statement, "I'm not. You guys are just making this uncomfortable for me."

That was the last of the conversation, no one mention the topic afterwards. Ichigo finished his plate and was going to wash the dishes when Yuzu pushed him away stated she would do it and for him to go to bed.

Ichigo shrugged, he went straight to his room, grabbed his toiletries and headed to the shower. He sighed in relief as the warm water rolled down his body. He was there for 15 minutes cleaning himself. He then dried himself and got dress in a white cotton shirt and sweatpants as his sleepwear.

He went to his room and plot down on his bed in exhaustion, the last thought he had before drifting off was of the interesting petite girl who seem different from the rest.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she entered her home, the lights were off which she could only guess that Byakuya and Hisana were sleeping. She felt guilty; she wasn't intending to stay out so late, Ichigo was just so inept at learning, which in itself was frustrating. Luke was nice enough to take her out to eat afterwards, she should've said no since her sister was cooking, but she couldn't deny him, especially after she saw his pleading look. She knew she wouldn't see him as much, thanks to Ichigo so she of course accepted.<p>

"Rukia is that you?" Hisana sleepy voice said in the living room. She saw how dropping her eyes were and only felt guiltier. Her sister waited for her the whole night.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry for taking so long. Is Byakuya sleeping?" She whispered.

Hisana nodded, "He has work early tomorrow."

"You should sleep now, I'm going to take a shower then go to bed."

Hisana nodded and quickly hugged her sister, "Good night."

"Night," Rukia replied.

Hisana went back to the bedroom she shared with Byakuya. Rukia went to her room; she yawned as she grabbed her essentials and entered her bathroom. The steaming water felt good on her skin; to her it felt like it was washing all her problems away, mainly an infuriating orange haired teen.

She finished her shower, change into her nightgown and settle down for the night. Her mind drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N – Again thanks to all that reviewed. I was so thrill that I updated quicker than I've intended. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be tricky for me. I'm not sure how I'm going to start. It may take at least 2 weeks before my next update. Hope you all can be patient with me. Thanks again ^_^.**


	4. Confrontations

**A/N – I thank all, for your reviews: **_**falconrukichi**_**, **_**BleachSeeker101**_**, **_**chibiyukia**_**, **_**HappyBlossom**_**, **_**Blackpsych**_**, and **_**Xsd**_**.**

Chapter Four

A week passed smoothly for both Ichigo and Rukia. They did the same routine daily: meet each other after class, walk to their next class, and meet at the library to sturdy. Rukia showed him around the building and told him about any extra curricula he may be interested in, though according to Rukia 'was a waste of time considering he wasn't even going to bother to try one'. Even with the snide comments he received from her, and the arguments that sometime occurred afterwards, he actually enjoyed her company. Which was weird to him, he always avoided female interaction except for those from his sisters, but she was different she didn't shy away when he look at her, she even glared back at him. He even started to find her attractive, which scare the hell out of him. He had to keep reminding himself that she was force to spent time with him and that she was a control freak at that. Anytime he made a mistake or was late she lectured him about it, which can last for a long time. No matter what he did, she always lectured him.

_Maybe it's just me spending too much time with her. I just have to remind myself about how much of a bitch she can be._

Besides spending time with Rukia, he also enjoyed his company with Chad, when lunch came around and Rukia was off doing god knows what, he spent those times with his buddy, even though the big guy didn't share words with him as often as Rukia would with him. Chad, he found out was a kind hearted guy, there were times where he saw his kind acts, like for instance sharing his book with him for the week (he was glad to received his books, Rukia now would stop harping over him about being lazy and not trying to show the initiative without them) or helping to clean up after school, when most students are running away from it. It was a wonder why people were so afraid of him; unlike him, Chad had a clean record. They probably judge the way he looked, he definitely wasn't a little lamb, if anything he was a building, he towered everyone in school.

He was walking to the library when a scene made him stopped, he saw a guy he never met before wrapping his arm around Rukia shoulders. His head was on the side of her face, he could've been kissing her or whispering sweet nothings to her for the way Rukia was blushing and smiling. The scene made him sick, and for some unknown reason he felt a strong urge to rip the guy away from her and punch him. He shook his head away from those thoughts.

_Why the hell would I care if she's with the guy, it's none of my concern._ He tried to convince himself.

Rukia saw him approach and she stiffened for some unknown reason Ichigo couldn't fathom. The mysterious guy felt Rukia change in demeanor and looked up. He glared when he saw Ichigo.

"What do you want?" The guy voiced out.

"Rukia is my tutor," was Ichigo only response.

"Hmph, well not today, she's off."

Ichigo looked shock at this and stared at Rukia. She pointedly looked at the teen beside her, "I didn't get an answer from Mister Urahara yet. I'll let you know when I see him."

"He will agree, after all, he knows how much hard work you put in this week, one day off wouldn't hurt. No reason for you to stay here any longer, troublemaker."

Students around them stopped as they saw the two male interactions. They all felt a fight coming.

Rukia intervene before Ichigo made a move, "Luke we've been over this. There is no reason to cause an unnecessary scene."

"Don't worry babe, I'm just talking. I doubt his inept brain can process much of this conversation, after all he only knows violence. Doubt his mother taught him manners."

The reaction was instant; Ichigo punched Luke square in the jaw. Luke toppled to the floor. Ichigo vaguely heard the crowds' shouts and Rukia telling them to stop, but his mind was focused solely on the guy lifting himself off the floor and running towards him. He felt a punch on his cheek, but paid it no mind as he toppled Luke to the ground. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and was about to punch him when he felt a hand gripped his raised arm.

"Enough," Kisuke said calmly.

Ichigo slowly released his collar. Kisuke lifted him up by the arm. At this point he saw other teachers filing the students away from the scene. Rukia ran to Luke, examining his injured jaw. She then looked at Ichigo; hurt was shown in her violet eyes. This made Ichigo heart wrenched; he couldn't stand the look she was giving him, the look of betrayal.

"Miss Kuchiki, escort Mister Young to the nurse's office," Kisuke said.

"Yes sir," Rukia helped him up. Rukia looked at Ichigo one last time before walking away.

"Come," Kisuke said as he released Ichigo arm and walked away. Ichigo silently followed.

* * *

><p>"I would like to know what happen," Kisuke was seated in his office; Ichigo was across from him in the opposite seat.<p>

Ichigo only response was to glared at the desk in front of him. Kisuke sighed; he knew he wasn't going to get an answer that easily.

He leaned forward, "Ichigo I'm trying to help. I'm your last hope."

Ichigo scuffed at this point.

"You may not think so now, but I'm still willing to keep you here if you just tell me what happen."

"… Why are you trying so hard? It would be easier to expel me. Everybody would agree with you if you did."

Kisuke smirked, "I'm not one to follow the rules by the book. I tend to loop around them at times. Besides your father is a dear friend of mine. I wouldn't want to see him hurt because you couldn't complete your schooling. If anything, do it for him."

There was a pregnant pause, "He said some things that should've been left unsaid," Ichigo ground out.

"May I ask what it was?"

Ichigo sighed, "My mother," he whispered, but Kisuke heard it.

He sighed and lean back on his seat, from what Isshin told him, Ichigo was still very affected about his mother death. He blamed himself for it. Kisuke couldn't fathom why. He rubbed the back of his head; this was starting to become a pain.

"Go home, today's Friday. That'll give you enough time to clear your head."

Ichigo silently obliged and left a very exhausted principle at his wake.

* * *

><p>Rukia waited as the nurse treated Luke's jaw. She couldn't believe what happen, she was starting to believe that Ichigo was different than those rumors that were spread about him. She admits he had problem with his sturdy, he wasn't a quick learner, either that or he was purposefully being ignorant to get a rise out of her, which seem to be his favorite past time.<p>

"All right you're done, it will be painful to move your jaw for a while, but it will be nothing serious," The nurse said.

Luke nodded his thanks and got off the chair that was beside the nurse's desk. He exited the room, Rukia followed after him. She could tell how upset he was, he was stomping through the hall, "When I see that punk again he's going to regret it."

Rukia stopped as she heard this, "No you're not."

Luke turned his head and stopped, "Why are you defending him?" He growled out.

"This has nothing to do with who I should defend. I'm not picking sides. What you did was wrong."

Luke stared at her in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "He punched first."

"He was wrong too… What happen to you? I never saw you act like that. I know how much you hate him being near me, but that gives you no right to act like you own me."

"Rukia you know I get along with anybody, but he don't deserve any hospitality from me. I will not let my guard down with him around."

"So that gives you the right to act like a jerk?" Rukia nearly shouted, she couldn't believe how thick headed he was being.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dump with me. I see how you hold me and trying to show cast me to your teammates and friends more often than not, you were never like that before. It started to happen when I started to tutor Ichigo."

"You seem very familiar with him now," He stated clenching his fist. How could his girlfriend defend a guy like that?

"Now you're just being paranoid, that's his name. He should have every right to be treated with dignity and respect."

"Why?"

"Because he's a student here and we should at least try to make him feel welcome."

"Come on, you can't be serious, the schools been juggling him around for the past year. He will never feel welcome here or anywhere else."

He saw how dejected she looked and sighed, "I'm not trying to hurt you, but let's face the fact. He will be getting kick out of here."

Rukia felt a need to still defend him, but she was mentally and emotionally exhausted, she decided to let the issue go for now. She nodded and allowed Luke to hold her hand and guide her out the school.

* * *

><p>Ichigo entered his house quietly; he wasn't in the mood to announce his arrival. He took off his shoes and placed his bag against the wall.<p>

"Ichigo you got home early," His sister Yuzu voiced rang from the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and smile genuinely at her, "No tutoring today."

She stared at him innocently, "Okay, food is almost done. Karin will be coming soon from soccer practice."

"No problem, I'll be in my room."

Yuzu nodded, "I'll let you know when it's time to eat."

"Ichigo can you come here for a moment," He heard his father voiced from the living room.

Ichigo entered and saw Isshin sitting on a recliner staring at his mother live size poster. She was so happy, her smile always brought joy in him… he miss her so much.

"Kisuke called just before you got here."

Ichigo knew where this was heading. Isshin removed his eyes from the poster and stared at Ichigo.

"Was it worth it?"

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor. No matter what mess he found himself into his father was never angry, he always try to understand him, even though he act like an idiot, but he believed that's how he cope with issues involving him after his mom died.

"I wasn't intending to start a fight. It just happened."

"You're lucky Kisuke is giving you another chance. Though I'm pretty sure there will be complaints about his decision in keeping you… Ichigo I know it's hard, but please try not to get into another confrontation. It won't do you good. The next few days will be hard after what just happen."

He was silent, he had nothing to say, he knew what his dad said was true. There was a long pause before Ichigo spoke, "I'm heading to my room."

He turned and walked away, his father let him be.

**A/N – I was shocked to have finished this chapter quicker then intended. I was thinking of breaking Rukia up with Luke, but I thought it would be too quick and easy. I hope you all still like it. Thanks again for all your reviews. ^_^ **


	5. Contemplating

**A/N – Again thanks to those that review: **_**Xsd**_**, **_**LAWLS117**_**, **_**BleachSeeker101**_**, **_**falconrukichi**_**, and **_**LeEldestHatter**_**.**

Chapter Five

"Brother, wake up," he heard his sister Yuzu said from behind his door. She cracked the door opened and poked her head inside, "The food will get cold."

Ichigo groaned, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He sat up and stared at his digital clock, it read 11:00. He was shocked; he didn't realize he slept in. Another thought occurred to him, he turned to his sister, "Where's dad?"

"He had a medical meeting to go to. He won't be back until Monday."

A whole weekend without the old man, he can live with that, "I'll be down soon."

Yuzu nodded and left. Ichigo stretched, feeling his bones cracking in sudden places. He got up, went to the bathroom to freshen up then changed into a purple shirt with the word _Nice Vibe_ etched in it and dull green pants that was ribbed at his knees. He exited his room and entered the kitchen where he saw his sister Yuzu cleaning the dishes and Karin, wearing her soccer uniform finishing up her meal.

He sat across Karin, "Where are you going?"

Karin ate her last bite, and picked up her soccer ball that was in a net and slung it over her shoulder as she got up, "I'm off for a late soccer practice, we already reserved the field."

Ichigo nodded at her explanation, "Right, be careful."

"Tsk, you don't need to baby me," and with that she was off. The door clicked as she left.

Ichigo ate his food in silence as he watched Yuzu picked up Karin dishes and placed it in the sink to wash. He took his last bite, Yuzu picked up his plate before he could protest. He smiled slightly; Yuzu was always the caring kind. He sometime felt guilty of his actions, out of both of his sisters it hurts her most of all to see her brother in pain.

He grabbed his jacket from his room, "I'll be out for awhile," He announced as he opened the front door.

"Okay," Yuzu voiced rang out.

Ichigo locked the door behind him; it was a nice breeze today. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket and walked to a place he haven't been to in a long time.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed; she was done doing the remainder of her homework which she's been working on for the past three hours now. Though she could have finished sooner, the reason for prolonging her homework was to avoid her brother-in-law. He heard what happen yesterday and needless to say he wasn't happy with the events, mainly about Ichigo, no matter what she tried to say to diffuse his displeasure. Luckily Hisana was there to help her out, if only slightly.<p>

She sighed, not really wanting to leave the comfort of her room, but knew she had to. For starters she was hungry and she heard her sister cooking not long ago. She exited her room and softly walked to the smell of breakfast.

Hisana was there clearing the counter of a small amount of mess. Hisana heard the soft sound of footsteps and saw her sister sitting at the table and started to slowly eat the food that was still warm. She smiled softly; she knew Rukia felt guilty about yesterday, even after Hisana told her it was not her fault, boys will always be boys and do something idiotic. Rukia just smiled and went off to bed. Byakuya of course wanted an answer from Rukia since she had connection with both of them. He obviously liked Luke; after all, his father owned a well known sport business that sells almost any sport product anyone can think of. Byakuya was well associated with his father, which stands to reason why he liked Luke and didn't mind Rukia dating him. He believed he would become a successful man like his father. This in turn becomes the reason why he have no fond feeling for the guy Rukia was tutoring, with all the tales he heard about him he had half a mind to go confront Urahara about it.

Hisana was patience to listen to her husband complaints and consider most of them invalid to give Urahara a hard time with his decision in choosing Rukia. She mentioned how Rukia didn't seem all too bothered by it and it would work well as extra credit. After awhile Byakuya surrender to his wife calm persuasion.

"Where is Byakuya?" Rukia asked Hisana.

"He left for work a while ago."

"I didn't know he had worked today," Rukia said as she ate her final bite.

"He didn't, it came up at the last minute."

Rukia nodded at her explanation, she handed her sister her empty plate, "I'm heading out for awhile."

"Okay, just don't arrive too late. Byakuya won't like that."

Rukia nodded and grabbed her small jacket from the rack beside the door and left.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slowly walked through the park; he stopped at a railing that was overlooking the river rushing by. Being here brought back many good memories, but many painful ones as well. He looked to the side where they spent their last day as a family two years ago. He could envision his mom setting up the picnic area as his dad kick a soccer ball with Karin, while he and Yuzu helped their mother in setting up. Everything was so simple and carefree then. Life was so unfair to the ones that didn't deserve it. He deserved every misery, but he didn't want to bestow that on his sisters. He still after all blamed his mom death on him.<p>

He saw in his peripheral vision a raven haired figure, he turned and was shocked to see Rukia leaning on the railing not far from him, when did she arrived, he didn't know. She seemed pretty preoccupied because she didn't recognize him; her eyes were closed as the cool air rushed by.

He had an urge to go to her, but held himself. She was probably still mad about what happened yesterday. He couldn't blame her if she didn't want to speak to him again, he let his rage get a hold of him and he would be lying if he only said that he punched the dumbass was because of what he said about his mother. He knew full well that Rukia contribute to part of his anger.

He sighed, he didn't want her mad at him, he liked being around her, beside Chad, she was his only friend. He didn't want to lose that. He stood up straight and slowly walked over to her.

* * *

><p>Rukia arrived at the park, she sighed in relief that it wasn't crowded as she had fear on a Saturday. She let her mind drifted, she remember how Luke felt after that fight. He felt humiliated, one of the richest and most popular guy being brought down by a street thug as some have come to call it. For some reason she didn't feel as sympathetic towards him as she should've been as a girlfriend and this made her feel guilty, even now. She realized not long after that, she was slowly detaching herself from Luke.<p>

She closed her eyes as she thought of the reason for it; her only thought was of a certain orange haired annoying teen. She grew comfortable around him without realizing it, at first she did judge him like everyone else as someone undeserving of getting another chance after his fifth. Her thought change after a week of his annoying antics of basically annoying her, he didn't seem as bad as she first judged him to be. She was actually considering him as a friend… until the event yesterday, she never saw him jump like that. Now she wasn't sure of how to react with the situation. For one, would he get expel like everyone predict and if not would she still tutor him? She wasn't sure about any of these and it bothered her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder; her eyes sprang opened at the sudden contact. She turned and was shock to see the culprit intruding her thoughts.

"… Ichigo," Rukia whispered.

Ichigo smiled softly at her, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking… you?"

"The same," She shifted her eyes away from him. She had many questions for him that she wanted answers to. She decided to throw caution to the wind and ask what made lead to tension afterwards, "Why did you do it?"

… She was right. She saw him stiffen; he dropped his hand from her shoulder and stuffed both his hands in his pockets. He looked away as he replied, "It's not important."

His answer was not to Rukia liking; she fumed and roughly grabbed his arm. Ichigo looked at her in shock; never before had anyone dare do that to him, "That's not an answer. I want a proper one."

She saw Ichigo eyes narrowed, no doubt no one question his motives before, "Standing up for your boyfriend now?" He mocked.

Rukia quickly released his arm as if it stung, that was a low blow. She glared at him now in anger, "Why the hell are you bringing him up. This has nothing to do with him."

He snorted, "Like hell it doesn't. I saw how you looked at me afterwards, like I was some sort of traitor."

"I never thought that of you and I'm not defending him either. What both of you did was wrong and that's that. What I want to know is _why_ you did it?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo soften internally, he felt that her words were genuine. This made him relief; his only thought was that she wasn't siding with her boyfriend, "He shouldn't have brought the dead into it."<p>

It took awhile for his meaning to sink in and she gasped as she remember a particular thing that the bastard said, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't a-"

"Don't bother," He interrupted. He didn't like the sympathy looks that people gave him when they find out about his mom, which was the reason he kept it a secret.

Rukia eyes soften as she understood his reluctance to accept her apology. He was glad she left it alone. She smirked and asked, "How did you feel afterwards?"

He looked at her in confusion, not understanding what she was referring to.

Rukia clarified, "How did you feel after you punched Luke?"

Ichigo was shocked; she was asking him how he felt after he punched her boyfriend. He smirked afterwards, _what a strange girl, _he thought before answering, "Only partially relief."

She looked at him in confusion, "Seriously, I saw the injury. You punched hard, I'm pretty sure he's still feeling it."

Ichigo laughed at her naivety, "Don't worry about it."

A vein popped onto her forehead, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

He smiled and ruffled her hair which Rukia playfully swatted away.

"Jerk," She said halfheartedly as she heard Ichigo laughed again. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed hearing his laughter, she doubted anyone, but his family heard it, and she doubt he laughed in a long time, both now felt comfortable in the others presence and glad to have mended their friendship.

**A/N – Hey everyone ^_^. I knew I wanted Rukia to confront Ichigo about the events, I just didn't know how to start, but after awhile of brainstorming the situation, I came up with what I wrote for you to read. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	6. Joining The Committee

**A/N – Hey, sorry for the late update I was into Shugo Chara again and decided to make a video. I thank all my reviewers: **_**BleachSeeker101, SuperRukia, chibiyukia, LAWLS117, and HappyBlossom. **_

Chapter Six

Monday came, much to Rukia delight. Since their talk on Saturday she couldn't wait to speak to him again even though it was two days ago. She never felt as calm as she was with any boy, not even Luke. The idea didn't seem to worry her as it would've a week ago; heck the idea of being Ichigo friend would've been laughable.

"Rukia," She heard her name being called. She lifted herself off of the school gate; it was still early so she decided the cool fresh air would be pleasant.

She turned and internally felt down for it being the one she didn't want to see, "Hi Luke. Your jaw looks better."

Luke injury wasn't as red, it was fading a bit, "When I see him I'll pay him back."

Rukia groaned at this, "Not this again. You won't accomplish anything by fighting him."

She could see Luke giving her a warning look which she chose to ignore, he wasn't going to intimate her.

"There he is," Luke whispered. He instinctively draped his arm around Rukia shoulders, which she felt uncomfortable with, but didn't know how to voice it out.

Ichigo slowly walked pass them to the gates trying to avoid eye contact.

"Looks like he learned after a good scolding," Luke smirked as he turned to face Ichigo's back purposely speaking loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

She saw his fist tightened on the straps of his bag that was slung over his shoulder. Rukia glared at Luke for purposely making the situation between them worst by provoking Ichigo. She grabbed the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder and removed it off her. Luke looked at her in confusion.

"Class will be starting soon," was her only response as she walked away.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe him,<em> Ichigo thought as he walked towards his class. He had to clenched and unclenched his hands to calm down, _the nerve of that guy_, he was very tempted to go back there and give his face another mark. He may have too, if it wasn't for Rukia. Seeing her with him made him uncomfortable, but beside that point he didn't want to break their fragile friendship.

Ichigo sighed at his own dilemma; he entered his history class and sat next to Chad. The big guy nodded his head in greeting. Ichigo just smiled softly at him.

"Before we begin, I have an announcement to make," the teacher stated once the students settled down. Ichigo didn't paid attention to the teacher's announcement, it wouldn't affect him anyway.

Before his thoughts drifted further he felt a hand on his shoulder, he stared at the person responsible and gave him a questionable look.

Chad nudge his head to the teacher's direction, Ichigo looked at the teacher and noticed his eyebrows twitching, which meant he was very irritated.

"I can see you wasn't listening, Kurosaki."

The students looked at his direction, a quick glare from Ichigo made them all face the front quickly. He hated feeling embarrassed in front of people.

After the teacher was satisfied that he got Ichigo attention he continued, "As I was saying, next week will be the 'fall dance'. If you're interested, let the head of the dance committee, Orihime Inoue and Uryū Ishida know. You will see them at the end of school. They will be set up near the admission office. Note, whoever volunteers will get extra credit, so I suggest those of you who need it take full advantage of this opportunity."

The room was now buzzing with the idea of getting their much needed points, Ichigo on the other hand didn't care, he considered these people who volunteer for grades suck ups and he wasn't going to put himself in that category. No matter how much he needed a rise on his grades.

"Mr. Urahara would like to see you after school, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed at his teacher announcement, he kind of knew that the man wouldn't let him get away without doing extra work for what happened on Friday, and he knew he have no choice but to do it, if he was going to stay in this school.

"Now turned to page 342 to the Incas," and with that the class droned on for Ichigo.

* * *

><p>School was finally over, even so he felt a little unnerved. He hasn't seen Rukia since that uneventful time this morning. He saw the committee station set as he near the admission office. The table was very decorative; the table cloth was a mixture of red, blue, and purple, which attracted a variety of students. Clipboards attached with papers were set up in two neat columns.<p>

The girl Orihime had long orange hair flowing down her back and Ichigo admit that she was somewhat attractive. The guy next to her was Uryū, he wore glasses and his light hair reached up to his neck, he was organizing the application papers while Orihime was talking to the students about the event.

"This will be very fun, you can pick out colors and the type of food for the event," he heard her bubbly voice say as he walked by to the office.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response from the other side. Once he got it he opened the door. What he saw shocked him. Rukia was seated on a second chair in front of Kisuke desk. She smiled softly at him as he entered. Stunned, Ichigo slowly closed the door behind him and just as slowly walked over to the pair.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo," Kisuke said in his overly happy tone, which made the teen nervous, "please take a seat," he motioned his hand to the only available seat beside Rukia.

Once Ichigo was seated Kisuke started to explained, "I spoke to Rukia before you arrived and she is willing to work with you on this little project."

Ichigo looked at her, she was ignoring him; her chin was resting in the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on the arm chair.

He then looked back at Kisuke, "okay, what is it."

"Rukia joined the dance committee and as a result you will too."

Ichigo was shocked at this, "What, why? I have no intention of joining a group."

"Yes true, but you have to pay the consequences for your action on Friday and many people still fear you unfortunately. Since Rukia signed for it I asked her to signed you in too… don't give me that look, it would be hard for her to escort or tutor you for awhile, not only that, I believe you could learn from this and since Rukia will be with you I trust you won't get yourself into trouble. Now that will be all, you two are dismiss."

The duo quietly got up and left the office. Ichigo was seething, nothing seem to change he didn't want to be a charity case.

* * *

><p>Rukia followed Ichigo outside and saw how much the news affected. She didn't know what to say to him, she was thinking about apologizing to him, but dismissed it, she did nothing wrong.<p>

"Ichigo I understand your feelings, but can we try to make this work."

"Make what work? The dance? I find the whole thing stupid. It just gives everybody a chance to make a fool of themselves and gossip. I hate social gatherings."

She abruptly grabbed his arm, "Why do you always do that?"

He looked at her in confusion, "Do what?"

"Why do you always have to act like such a bad ass, what's the purpose of it?"

He stared at her impassively then looked away, he wasn't going to admit it, but she hit a sore spot.

The long silence was driving her crazy, "Ichigo I'm your friend, I'll like to help you, but I can't if you don't let me."

Ichigo gently placed his free hand on top of the one holding his arm and gently pried it away, "I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

Ichigo left Rukia at the school front gate as he went home. Rukia felt helpless, he wouldn't believe her if she said it out loud, but she understood his feelings of loneliness, it shown in his eyes. A memory flashed in her head of the past when it was only her and Hisana trying to survive. She sighed after she blocked those painful images and slowly walked to the direction of her home.

* * *

><p>Ichigo entered his home and realized just how quiet it was which was unnatural in this household. He entered the kitchen and saw a slip of paper attached to the refrigerator. He took it off and noticed Yuzu handwriting.<p>

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Dad, Karin, and I went to school for Karin soccer game._ _I left some leftover in the microwave, we will be there late. Don't wait up for us._

_Love, Yuzu_

Ichigo smiled, his sister was always taking care of him. He crumbled the paper and threw it in the trash. He decided that'll he'll bathe before eating. He went to his room, grabbed all his necessity and went to the bathroom. He undressed and entered the shower, the water felt soothing to his worn out body and it calmed his exhausted mind. Memories flashed in his mind, dark memories he kept locked in the depth of his memories. He recalled shooting, a crash, and police sirens. He punched the tiled wall beside him as he felt tears welled up at the forgotten memories. Nothing can ever soothe this horrible ache in his chest; nobody will ever understand the feelings inside him.

**A/N – Sorry for the shortness, I really didn't know how to end this chapter, hope you still like it. It may be awhile for my next chapter, not sure how long, max may be a month and with any luck, two weeks. **


	7. Choses

**A/N – I'm still alive ^_^ I am truly apologize for taking so long, I didn't mean to I just kinda almost forgot I had a story going, not intentionally though, I thank those that are still following me I'll like to thank my reviewers: **_**IchigoMoonCutter chibiyukia**_ **and** _**Butterfree**_**.**

Chapter Seven  
><span>

Ichigo tapped his fingers against the wooden desk in impatience; he wanted to get out of here _now._

"You know doing that isn't going to make this go any faster," Rukia stated as she took a notepad and pen out, always the ready one.

They were in a small empty classroom, waiting for the others of the committee to appeared, this was their first meeting since he "volunteer" and he already wanted this to be over. Ichigo stopped his fingers and glared at her.

"This is ridiculous how long is this going to take, no one showed up yet," He complained.

"It's only been 5 minutes stop being impatient."

As if on cue the room was slowly filling with students, all was shock to find Ichigo there, they took seats in the room leaving a wide breach around the orange haired teen.

"Oh goodie they all are here," Orihime exclaimed excitedly, Uryū was right next to her carrying a big box.

"What's that?" A student asked as they all stared at the box interestingly.

Uryū placed the box on the desk Rukia and Ichigo was sitting, since they have the only other two available seats.

"This is all the supplies we've order for the dance, we'll go through them and see what catches everyone interests and order more," Orihime stated as she gestured at the box, "Okay before we get started, Uryū."

Uryū placed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before speaking, "Okay, when I say your name say here, Keigo Asano?"

"Here," A scrawny teen with brown hair up to his neck said as he shot up, making the others laugh.

Ichigo stared at him, _idiot._

"Mister Asano I advice you not to shout again," Uryū continued, he was calling out names; Mizuiro Kojima, Chizuru Honshō, Michiru Ogawa, Ryō Kunieda, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mahana Natsui; many of which was in his classes, but he never bothered to know their names. Uryū continued down the lists until he reached the last few, "Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Here," she said.

"And Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The effect was automatic, everybody held their breath and stared at him all clenching on the seats, Tatsuki seem the only indifferent one, leaning against her chair, arms cross actually _glaring_ at him as if she's _daring_ him to do something.

He looked at Uryū lazily, "Here,"

"Okay now we have several lists of things each person can choose to do, I'll read them out loud and who ever interested raise your hand and we'll mark you down."

"Food," Instinctively everyone hands went up, "Uh, we don't need so many people only three," Orihime said looking rather embarrassed at so many disappointed faces.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh," Keigo was jumping up and down from his seat raising his hand as high as he can.

Orihime sighed as she saw this, "Yes Keigo you can volunteer for food,"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Keigo as he sat down.

"Ryō Kunieda and Mahana Natsui will also help with the food and Ryō will be in charge of the expenses, if either of you two have an idea, go to her about it," Orihime explained.

"Aw man," Keigo exclaimed.

"Okay on to the next one…"

And just like that everyone was assigned to a specific job; theme, music, flyers, and decorations, which of course Rukia pick which mean he'll have to do it too.

"Okay that's it for our meeting for today, oh and before you go the theme group will have to work closely with the decorations group; they'll need to know what your ideas are before they can get the decorations. This made everyone turn white as a sheet as they realized they'll need to work closely with Ichigo, heck the people in his group didn't want to work with him, if they had their way they would've switch in a heartbeat.

"Let's go Ichigo," Rukia brought his attention to her as she repacked her things.

Ichigo nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Rukia entered her home; she took off her shoes as she did so.<p>

"Rukia," she heard her sister said, "How was the committee?"

"Not much happen it was the first meeting," Rukia explained.

Hisana went over to Rukia and wrapped one arm over her shoulders guiding her to the living room, "We have a guest who is interested in meeting you."

Rukia looked at her sister, "Really who?"

As they entered the living room Rukia notice Byakuya was seating with a guest? That's odd they never had guests before as far as she knew.

"This is serious I don't like it tell your _boyfriend_ enough is enough," Byakuya stated.

The mysterious woman laughed, "You always had a stick up your ass Byakuya. Kisuke knows what he's doing."

Kisuke, her principle? How was he involved? The conversation stopped abruptly as they notice the sisters presence.

The mysterious woman was pretty; she had dark skin that brings out her deep yellow eyes and purple hair that surprisingly match her well. She smiled as she saw Rukia.

"Ah, so you are the girl that Kisuke was talking about. My, you look just like your sister."

"Oh ah, thank you…" Rukia paused waiting for an introduction.

"Yoruichi Shihōin," She introduced herself as she shook Rukia's hand.

Rukia perked up as she heard the name, "Yoruichi Shihōin, as in the competitor of the Kuchiki house."

Yoruichi smiled, "Well I guess that's one way of putting it, but I never care much for competition like my predecessors."

"Then what reason do you have here?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Rukia!" Hisana exclaimed appalled.

Yoruichi shook it off, "Don't worry about it I'm not offended, let's just say I knew little Byakuya since he was a boy."

Rukia was shock at what she called her brother, and she could she him glaring at her controlling his temper extremely well.

"Yoruichi," Byakuya warned.

She laughed, "Stop being so serious, it doesn't suit you." She sober up a bit, "Anyway I came to meet you Rukia."

Rukia was shock, "Me, why?"

"Well I was talking to your brother about you; I heard so many good things about you from Kisuke."

Rukia blushed at the complement, "Thank you."

"There is an event that is coming up and I thought you would be interested."

"What is it?"

"Do you know about the carnival in a week time?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes, the flyers are everywhere."

"I will be contributing a lot on it, and I would be please if you volunteer."

"Seriously?!"

Yoruichi nodded, "Kisuke mention you were reliable and since I lost a few of my employees," She stared at Byakuya as she said this, "I was hoping you may want to do something, I'll make sure you'll get an excellent reference from me when you choose your college."

Rukia was thrill; never in her life did she believe she'll work with someone as famous as Yoruichi, "I'll be happy to."

Byakuya shot out of his seat and glared at the woman, "Yoruichi."

"Don't worry Byakuya you are invited too," She said dismissively.

"That is not what-"

"Anyway I have to run, nice meeting you Rukia. Thanks for your hospitality Hisana," Yoruichi said cutting Byakuya off.

Rukia was shock to see this woman getting through his skin; no one could ever do that.

"I'll walk you out," Hisana said.

Yoruichi nodded, "That is kind of you, thank you."

Both woman exited the living room, Rukia looked at Byakuya, who sighed and slowly sat down. She looked at him concern as he massaged his temples.

"Brother, are you all right?"

Byakuya glance at Rukia before closing his eyes, "I'm fine, don't concern yourself."

Rukia slowly nodded, "Okay I'm heading to my room." Rukia left wondering why her brother seemed… worry.

* * *

><p>"Good evening Ichigo," Yuzu said as he entered the house.<p>

He smiled before ruffling her hair, "Hey, where's Karin and the old man?"

"Karin should be coming home soon from soccer practice and dad-"

"Ichigo!" An annoying voice interrupted, making a beeline towards the teen.

Ichigo dodged his father attempt at a hug, leading to him slipping on the polish wood floor and crashing hard into the wall. Isshin slowly peel his face from the wall and stood up rubbing his black and blue face.

"Tsk, when will you ever learn?"

Isshin stared dramatically at his son, "Why are you so mean to your father?"

Ichigo stared at him eyebrow twitching, "I wouldn't have to if my own dad was normal."

"I'm home," Karin said interrupted the banter. Karin entered the kitchen and saw the scene in front of her. She sat at the table, "Are you two idiots going to seat down or gawk all day?"

Ichigo and Isshin both stared at her flush face, she was never flush as far as Ichigo knew, "Are you all right, you're not sick are you?"

"Ah, my little baby girl please don't be sick," Isshin said dramatically as he dove to her side.

Karin completely ignored him, "I'm fine."

Yuzu smile knowingly, "Did you see Toshiro today?"

"Toshiro?" Isshin and Ichigo said in unison.

Karin turned redder, "Yuzu!" She snapped

"My little girl is growing up so fast."

Ichigo ignore his father drama, "So who is this boy?"

Karin glared at him, she definitely didn't want to bring up this topic, "He is a boy from a different school that sometimes play soccer with us on the field."

His over-protectiveness kicked in, "I see, are you two close?"

"He's just a friend that happens to be a boy, no big deal."

He doubt that, she mainly have guy friends and he never saw her blush or go to the defense so quickly for just being _friends_.

"Dinner's ready," Yuzu said stopping the conversation, "Dad stop weeping in the corner."

Isshin was muttering, 'why do they grow so fast' and 'she surpassed Ichigo'. Ichigo twitch and glared at him before punching him and forcing him to sit. Dinner was quickly served after that.

* * *

><p>Kisuke yawned as he prepared to leave for the day. He looked through his stack of papers for his keys. He needed someone to help him organized his papers; they were starting to pile up <em>a lot<em>. He heard the jingly of keys and saw it being held in front of his field of vision as arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Missing something," Yoruichi said.

Kisuke smiled, "I guess I was, and now I found it."

He turned around, arms still wrapped around him. He leaned forward and kissed her. Yoruichi moved her free hand through his hair, moving closer. The oversize window was open, wind was flowing in.

He broke the kiss, "You really should learn to use the door."

Yoruichi laughed, "What's the fun in that?"

She looked around and saw the state of his office, "You really should ask for help, you're not one for organization."

"I'll remember that. So how was it at the Kuchikis'?

"Hmm, Byakuya don't like your tactics."

"When did he ever?"

Yoruichi laughed, "True."

"So what did you think of the young Kuchiki?"

Yoruichi looked at him thoughtfully, "She do not have Byakuya aura which is a good thing. She is a strong girl after everything she's been through that's amazing."

"Which is why I pair her up with Ichigo," Kisuke smiled.

"How so?"

"Ichigo just like Rukia have a trouble past and he let his frustration out through violence. She is the only one that doesn't seem shy around him and is just as strong willed as him."

Yoruichi laughed, "Won't that lead into more conflict?"

Kisuke smiled, "Possibly but Rukia is the one I believe that can stand on common grounds with him; they can help each other open up. It may even help Ichigo to be… more passive you can say."

"All this work, I thought you only promise Isshin to make sure he graduate not get hook up with a girl."

"I did, that's true but it will make Ichigo life easier if he has friends, Rukia is the first step. Them being together is just an added bonus."

Yoruichi nuzzled him, "You can be so bad sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

Yoruichi stopped and stare at him, "You know full well, though I can't help but be please."

Kisuke smirked, "Which is one of the reasons you love me so much."

Yoruichi smiled releasing herself from him, placing his keys before his eyes. Kisuke open one of his hands and she let it dropped. He caught it and closed his hand.

"What do you say we go to your place?" Yoruichi smirked suggestively.

"Sure why not, you're not busy tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't suggest it if I was busy."

Kisuke held her hand excitement bubbling in him as they exited the school.

_**Phew done I apologize for an extremely late update. Please forgive me and I beg you to let me know if I'm taking too long I'll be more than happy to update quicker for those who want it.**_


	8. A Day Out

_**A/N- Manage to update quicker this time **__** Yaaay! I'm glad many people enjoyed it, but am a little disappointed that I had very little reviews. I will like to thank DinieLuvYunho and **__**adamxero for their reviews. Hopefully I get more in this chapter.**_

Chapter Eight

"So what do you think?" A mysterious guy said, dropping a stack of pictures on the table in front of another man.

"I think these will do, Grimmjow," He said as he looked through the pictures. Each showing shots of Ichigo; from his home to his school. He stopped at a specific picture, "Interesting I didn't know that he knew her."

"Who?" Grimmjow asked.

"Take a close look at this one," He said as he handed him the photo.

Grimmjow stared at the picture for a moment, it was hard to see before because of the crowded hall and the point of view of being through the window on a high building close by but he could see a glimpse.

"It's her," He only stated, "How can this be, she should be dead."

"Yes her and her sister, but they are very much alive thanks to Byakuya Kuchiki."

Grimmjow glowered at the name, "It makes no sense."

"You need to watch more television, Byakuya marry her sister seven years ago. There were gossips about it."

"Tsk, I'm not much for gossips, Aizen," He said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Aizen smiled, "Sometimes gossips give you the most valuable intel," Aizen stared at the picture of Rukia and Ichigo, "Soon I will get what is mine, there is no way Byakuya can stop me this time."

* * *

><p>"Wake up Ichigo," He heard his sister Yuzu say as she entered his room.<p>

Ichigo groaned and placed his pillow above his head. He felt tugging on his shirt; he took the pillow off his head and looked at her.

"What?" He groaned.

"It's Saturday, you promise to take us out today," Yuzu explained.

Ichigo looked at his clock at his bedside, the neon numbers read 11:00. He jerked up and stared at his clock in shock.

"What the- Why was I sleeping so long?"

"You were up late, remember you were studying, you said there was a quiz."

Now he remembered, Rukia had him working relentlessly on his math problems; she even assigned a quiz for him on Monday! Unfortunately, joining the committee didn't stop their tutoring succession and since it was shorter because of that she made it her mission to overwork him.

_Stupid midget,_ was his thought as he slowly rise from his bed.

He yawned, "Okay, tell Karin I'll be down in a bit."

Yuzu smiled, "Okay," then she left excitedly.

Ichigo sighed, he promised to take them somewhere when he had the time. After 30 minutes of showering and getting dress, he went down to find Yuzu finished making breakfast and Karin already eating. Their dad was nowhere to be seen… that's odd?

"Where's dad?"

"He was meeting up with a friend," Karin answered.

"Oh," was his response as he took a seat.

Yuzu placed his bowl of rice and fish in front of him and started to eat her own.

"Thanks Yuzu, it was delicious," He said after he finished.

Yuzu smiled brightly at him, she took his bowl and washed it along with the rest.

He looked at Karin who was finished before them looking out the window, a bored expression on her face.

"So… where do you girls want to go?"

"Oh, how about the Chappy store!" Yuzu said excitedly, she was starting to show interest in the bunny, this would be her first time in the store.

Ichigo sighed, "If that's what you want," he said reluctantly.

"Umm… If it's alright I'll like to go to the Sports Center to get some new shoes, if you have the money," Karin said suddenly flush.

Ichigo smiled, Karin always had trouble expressing herself or asking for something, "It won't be a problem I still have money saved from my last job," which he quit because of the accusation that always came his way, his boss was nice enough to give him the job anyways and was equally surprised that he lasted so long working for her.

Karin smiled and went to get her jacket as well as Yuzu's. Ichigo slowly got up from his seat and took his jacket from the rack.

"You're slow," Yuzu pouted.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Sorry."

He opened the door for them and locked it behind him.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Come on," Yuzu said excitedly as she ran ahead. The Chappy store was a few buildings away.<p>

"The store isn't going anywhere," Karin grumbled as she lagged behind Ichigo a little.

Ichigo looked at her then suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Karin blush profusely, "Hey what are you doing?" She asked as she tried to get out of his grip which led him to hold on tighter.

"I don't see the big idea; I'm your big brother," He said this with a smile.

"It's embarrassing," She murmured and got out of his grip once he went slack.

"I'm going to catch up with Yuzu," She said and ran ahead.

It's been a long time since they all spend time as siblings… Since the incident he marveled at how much they've grown and regret on not paying attention to them in their most depressing time. _They aren't little anymore, _he reminded himself.

"Hurry up, slow poke," Yuzu said as she grabbed on to Ichigo's sleeve when he reached them.

"Okay, Okay," He sighed as she led him to the store.

As soon as he went in, he wanted to go straight back out. He never been to this store before and frankly he wouldn't want to go again. The place was filled with Chappys; stuffed animals, books, posters, stickers, and many others. The walls were light blue and pink. He definitely didn't want anyone in school to see him here. He could just hear the rumors.

_What did I get myself into?_ He thought as Yuzu dragged him around, looking at all the merchandise excitedly.

Karin was just as uncomfortable as him, she lagged behind looking at the ground, she wasn't much of a girly girl.

"Hello how may I help?" A woman asked.

Ichigo was shocked at who it was, "Rukia?"

The woman looked at him in confusion before recognition hit her, "You must be one of her classmates. I've never met anyone besides Luke. I'm Hisana, Rukia sister."

They looked like the spitting image of each other with very slight differences, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I didn't know Rukia had a twin?"

This made Hisana laughed, "We aren't twins, I'm her older sister. So you are the guy she's tutoring, I ask her about you, but she always changed the subject. You are definitely handsome."

He blushed he was not sure on how to respond to that. He could tell his sisters were trying to hide their laughter from that comment.

"Oh my, I never thought you were the type to be fluster," Hisana stated.

"So this is your store?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

She smiled, "Yes. I open this store six years ago; Rukia loves Chappy so I did it for her."

Really? He never thought she'll be interested in these. He never saw signs that suggested it.

"Ichigo," He felt Yuzu tugged at his sleeve.

"Actually, my sister Yuzu was looking around. I'm not really sure what will interest her."

Hisana looked at Yuzu, "I got some new items you can look at, I haven't placed them out yet, but we can come to the back to check it out."

Yuzu looked at him hopefully and he sighed, "Sure, Karin and I will wait here."

Hisana called one of her employees over to handle the cash register, Yuzu then followed Hisana to the back.

"I'll wait out, don't think I can stand being here for much longer," Karin announced.

"Just don't wander off too far."

"I'm not five," She said as she walked out.

It has been 20 minutes, and Ichigo was trying to make himself invisible, he felt uncomfortable with all the stares the customers (mainly girls) were giving him. He definitely was an odd sight in this particular store. He nearly sighed in relief when he saw Yuzu come out with two bags, smiling and talking to Hisana.

"Got what you wanted?" Ichigo asked as they got closer.

Yuzu nodded, "Yea," She bowed to Hisana, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"How much?" He asked as he took his wallet out from his pocket.

Hisana looked at him thoughtfully, "Don't worry about it."

He looked at her in shock, "Are you sure? I have the money to pay."

Hisana laughed, "No seriously, there is no need," She then looked at Yuzu, "You can come around anytime."

Yuzu nodded, "Thanks, I will."

"So what did you get?" He asked as they exited the store.

"I've got a Chappy pillow, Chappy folders, books and pens, and Chappy bed sheets!" She exclaimed excitedly.

He looked over to the larger bag and saw that the pillow was in the shape of the annoying rabbit.

"Oh, there's Karin," Yuzu announced.

Ichigo looked to see Karin talking to a boy! The boy seemed to be her age with silver hair (an odd color) spiked up. Karin was talking to him and seemed to be… self-conscious? That's not like her.

"She's with Toshiro!" She said excitedly.

Ah! So this is the boy. _Now to make my presence known and show him boundaries,_ Ichigo thought protectively.

"Karin, we're ready to go," Ichigo announced which shock Karin and made her nervous.

"Oh hi Ichigo, this is Toshiro," Karin said in a mild tone.

Ichigo stood tall, "Hi I'm Karin's brother."

"She mentioned you before," He said, giving him a stern look, hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked Ichigo up and down, "You don't look as tough as I've heard."

Ichigo had to ground his teeth together, _who does this punk think he is? Acting all high and mighty. _

Karin could already feel the tension between them, "We gotta go," she cut in, "I'll see you around Toshiro."

The boy returned his attention to her, "Alright, I'll see in the field."

"Bye," Karin said and quickly dragged Ichigo away, Yuzu right behind them.

"I don't understand what you see in him, he reminds me of a rich snob," Ichigo stated.

"Don't judge him like that, he's nice when you get to know him," She said softly.

He decided to let it be, he didn't want to argue with her, "Okay."

They reached the Sports Center not long after; a big plastic soccer ball was decorated above the store. Karin mentioned that the owner was big on soccer. She has been coming here for the past two years.

"Hey Karin, it's nice to see you again," an employee said.

"I'm here for a new pair of sneakers, mines are worn out," Karin explained.

"Of course, this way, we have one that you may like."

"Karin you go ahead, we'll wait here," Ichigo said handing her some money.

Karin nodded and followed the employee.

10 minutes had past with Ichigo tapping his foot impatiently, _why do girls take so long?_ He looked over at Yuzu who was sitting at a spare chair besides the many different team uniforms. She took out her Chappy book and pen, the Chappy head bouncing on top of the pen as she started to write or draw, he couldn't tell.

"Do my eyes deceive me," he heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" He turned to see his least favorite person by the exit.

"What, are you dump or something. My dad owns this store," He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ichigo held back his shock, not wanting to give this guy the satisfaction, "Trust me, if I knew this store belonged to you I wouldn't have come."

"And here I thought you wanted to cause trouble. You are famous for that after all."

Ichigo clenched his fists trying to rein in his anger, he wanted so badly to punch this guy, but he knew it won't end well in many ways.

"I'm done," Karin announced as she strolled towards them with a sports bag, "Oh, hello Luke."

"Hi Karin," Luke said with a smile.

"Wait you two know each other?" He asked, very surprised, this was the last guy he wanted his sisters to know.

"Yea, his dad owns this place. Luke this is my big brother Ichigo," Karin explained.

Damn, the last thing he wanted for Luke to know.

"Wow, isn't this surprising? I never thought a sweet girl like her could be related to you at all. Maybe she should teach you manner since your pare-"

"Let's go," He said quickly as he left. Yuzu quickly put her things away. She and Karin followed behind him in confusion.

"Come anytime," Luke taunted.

"Is something wrong?" Karin asked.

Ichigo didn't hear her question, he was furious, if he hadn't leave he would have been arrested for sure and he didn't want his sisters to witness that.

He felt a tugged on his sleeve and looked towards the culprit angrily. Yuzu looked shocked and was almost in tears. His expression softened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad," He said as he ruffled her hair, "Can you forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you, you're our big brother," Yuzu snuffled.

He looked at Karin and saw her also sad, they never saw him this mad. He decided he'll make it up to them, "Do you want something to eat? My treat."

Both girls' faces lit up quickly, "Yea, we know a place," Yuzu said and grabbed on to his hand dragging him along, Karin did the same with his other hand. For the first time in a year Ichigo felt content.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening and closing alerted Rukia. She placed her pen down and halted her math homework. She heard footstep closing in.<p>

"Hey Rukia," Hisana said as she open the door from Rukia's room, "Still doing homework?"

"Yea, I'm almost done," Rukia replied.

"I got you something," Hisana placed a bag on Rukia's bed. Rukia face lit up as she saw what it was.

"A Chappy pillow," She said happily as she took it out of the bag and hugged it.

"You'll be surprise on who I've met today," She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Who?" Rukia asked, still focusing on the pillow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia quickly looked up to her sister, "What!? How?"

"In my store," She replied.

"Why was he there?" Rukia may not know him personally, but he didn't seem the type to wonder into a store likes Hisana's.

"He went to buy something for his sister."

"He's a brother?" The idea seem a foreign concept to her, though she never did ask him if he have siblings. It never crossed her mind before.

Hisana nodded, "He seems like a polite boy, and is very handsome, don't you think?"

Rukia blushed immediately, "Why would you bring that up? I only tutor him nothing more."

Hisana laughed, "Don't need to get fluster. I was only teasing," Rukia glared at her sister before Hisana continued, "I do like him better than Luke. You should invite him over."

Rukia sighed at where this conversation was leading to… again. Hisana never liked Luke for some reason, no matter how polite he was to her. Hisana said he's superficial, which always lead to disagreement about him, but they never really fought over it.

"I just don't understand why you don't like him, Byakuya does," Rukia explained.

"That's because Byakuya has a connection with his father and love the fact that Luke will be successful someday and he thinks that's good for you."

"And you don't like that?"

Hisana sighed, she moved closer and draped an arm around Rukia, "No, that's not it. I just want you to be happy. I've always do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Like marrying Byakuya?" She knew it wasn't a good thing to say, but she wanted an answer.

There was a pause before Hisana answered, "Yes, and Byakuya wants you happy too. He just go about it a different way."

Rukia leaned closer, "Hisana, are you happy with this life."

"Yes, I am. We are safe here and I did find love. Someday you will too."

"You don't think Luke is the right one huh?"

Hisana stroke her sister hair, "I'm not going to make the decision for you."

The living room door opening and closing alerted the sisters.

"Looks like Byakuya is home," Hisana kissed Rukia on the top of her head then left.

Rukia hugged her Chappy pillow and sighed. Hisana was more like a mother to her than a sister. She remembered their life before and Hisana sacrifice for her.

She slowly put her pillow down and started doing her homework, the only way to ever pay her sister back was to become successful and lessen her burden.

_**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. Tell me what you think **__**! **_


	9. Meeting the Kurosaki family

**A/N - To prevent any confusion. I made the squad divisions into actual districts in this story, I'm only using 1-6 and some of the people you may see in later chapters may not be affiliated to their appropriated division in this story (I'm not going to use unnessery characters which is why I narrow it to 1-6), these district are in a neighborhood called ****Seireitei**** which is populated by only well influential people. The residential distract is basically for the common people and is wider. **

**I admit I am a little disappointed with only two reviews, how about a minimum of six then if that's not too much to ask, though I do appreciate being followed. I'll like to thank **_**falconrukichi**_**and** _**DinieLuvYunho**_**for their reviews.**

Chapter Nine

_A nine year old girl was running through a back alleyway toppling over trash cans to delay her pursuer. She ran as fast as she could until she stopped in front of the gate that was blocking her path. Sweat poured over her, making her clothing and hair stick upon her. Her breathing came out rapid as she searched for a way over the gate. She noticed a small break in between the gate that she may fit through._

"_There you are," she heard her pursuer._

_She quickly ran to the hole and started to squeeze through. It was a tight fit, the sharp barbs cut through her dress and skin. She felt the sting of her cheeks and arms as she clawed her way through. She nearly made it through when she felt hands grabbed her ankles._

"_Come here," He said as he started pulling._

_She panicked and clawed at the ground until her hands bled, before she could make an attempt to scream she was knocked out._

* * *

><p>"<em>Got the girl," She heard her captive say through her semi-conscious mind.<em>

"_Good," Came another voice, "Bring her over here."_

"_No, Rukia!" _

Hisana, _Rukia thought as she slowly regained full conscious._

"_Don't worry; there won't be any need to harm your sister if you cooperate."_

"_Aizen, she's waking," Her captor stated._

"_Ah, place her there," Aizen said._

_Rukia felt too weak to fight back, she felt her hands being shackled. She slowly blinked her eyes for the blurriness to subside. She saw her captor, a tall man with a half skull mask on which frightened her. He didn't pay her any mind after she was tied down. Her attention turned to her sister. Hisana had tears running down her cheeks, she would've run to her if it wasn't for the evil man (that's what Rukia calls him) holding her wrists with one hand behind her back._

"_Aizen she got nothing to do with this," Hisana said as she strained to free herself from his grip._

_Aizen eyes were menacing, "She's as good to us as you are."_

"_What are you talking about?" Hisana asked._

"_Your parents. Where did they hide my precious jewel?" Aizen asked, his hold on Hisana tightening._

_Hisana flinched, "For the last time I do not know. They left me and Rukia without a word. Maybe they have it."_

_Aizen was quiet for a moment before going into action, "I doubt it's that easy, your parents can be annoyingly clever... You are of no use to us anymore, Grimmjow tie her up." _

"_Sir? She could be lying." Grimmjow asked as he took hold of Hisana. _

"_She does not know the value of that jewel like we do; besides sibling bonds are strong. She would have given us the location of the jewel if she knew." _

"_Hisana," Rukia said weakly._

"_I'm here Rukia," Hisana said as Grimmjow finish tying her._

_Hisana had enough mobility from her restraints that she move towards her sisters and stroke her cheek soothingly, "It'll be alright."_

_Rukia saw her sister crying, for some reason her sister didn't believe her own words, Rukia could tell, "Hisana what's going to happen now?"_

_Hisana was quiet, Rukia felt a hand guiding her head to rest on Hisana lap. Rukia sighed, she always felt comfortable with her sister._

"_Are the bombs set Grimmjow?" Aizen asked as he saw the scene._

"_Yes."_

"_Let's go then, let the sisters say their goodbyes alone," Aizen said as he left, Grimmjow followed close by. _

_The lock on the door signaled that they were stuck in this empty room._

_Hisana rested her forehead on the top of Rukia's head. Tears streaming down her cheeks, "We'll always be together."_

_The building shook, debris falling over them before everything went dark._

* * *

><p>Rukia jolted out of sleep, her clothes and hair were plastered with sweat. Her breathing was rapid, she looked at her hands to see them shaking.<p>

_It was just a dream,_ She thought as she tried to erase the events. She hadn't had those dreams in a long time. Why was it happening now? What was she afraid of? She had to remind herself that she's safe here with her sister and brother-in-law.

"Rukia are you up?" She heard Hisana asked as she knocked at her bedroom door.

Rukia quickly composed herself before answering, "Yea, I'll be down soon."

Hisana left after that leaving Rukia to her thoughts again. She had to stop thinking of what happened she will only worry her sister if she knew. Rukia took a shower, letting the warm water ease her mind. She then got dress in her school uniform.

She went to the kitchen where Hisana was making breakfast, "where's Byakuya?" She asked as she noticed he wasn't there.

"He had to work," Hisana answered as she placed their breakfast on the table. Rukia notice that Byakuya has been doing that a lot lately.

Rukia sat down and stared at her food not feeling particularly hungry. Her mind was still subconsciously replaying those events.

"Rukia," She heard her sister say, "Are you alright?"

Rukia slowly looked up to her, "What do you mean?"

Hisana looked concern; it was evident all over her face, "You're pale, and you haven't eaten your food."

Rukia notice her hands shaking and she quickly concealed it. She smiled, "I may be feeling a little bit under the weather and I'm not really hungry," she lied.

Hisana didn't look reassure, "Maybe you should not go to school today."

"Hisana I'm fine, fresh air is exactly what I need," She could she Hisana still being reluctant in to believing her.

"Look, I'll go to school today. If I'm still feeling bad I won't go to school and instead head to the nurse office."

This seem to put Hisana at ease, she nodded, "Okay, just be careful."

"I will," She went to her sister and hugged her before leaving with her school bag. Her food left untouched.

* * *

><p>A honk from the parking lot made Rukia jumped, the noise surprising her. She looked over and saw Luke waving at her as he exited his convertible. His car stand out among the rest, considering it cost a fortune. Rukia was never fond on riding in it considering it attracts attention and she never liked being the center of attention.<p>

"Hey Rukia," He said once he caught up to her.

"Oh, hi Luke."

He looked at her for a moment, before blocking her path, "Okay, what is it?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she's tried to walk around him.

"You're doing it again," He said as he griped her shoulders.

"Doing what?" She asked as she took a hold of his wrist to move it.

"Being isolated, you tend to do that sometimes and I just don't understand why. We knew each other for five years and went out not long after, I think I've earn the right to know what's wrong."

Rukia eyes flashed angrily at his words, "I am not obligated to tell you anything Luke. My life is mines alone and I do not appreciate you forcing your way through."

Luke quickly release her in shock then anger, "What is wrong with you I've been attentive to you and patient, but you still shut me out when you're like this."

"Look Luke it's not that I'm not appreciative. It just something I'm not ready to tell."

Luke sighed as he looked at her and crossed his arms, "When will it ever be the right time?"

"I'm sorry," she said as she walked by.

"Wait, Rukia."

She stopped and turned her head slightly signaling him that's she was listening.

"Tomorrow is Tuesday, and there is this carnival that'll open for a week." He paused, implication obvious.

She knew about the carnival, she was working for Yoruichi with this; apparently the woman idea of a donation was hosting a late party on the first night for the major houses; Kuchiki and Shihōin to name a few. She knew Luke family would be there. Byakuya also may make an appearance he may have been shunned but he was still a Kuchiki with high power.

Rukia nodded, "I'll be there."

Luke smiled at this, "Oh, great. You'll be going with your family then?"

Rukia grimaced, that word _family_ bothered her a lot. She slowly nodded, "You can say that."

This even made him happier which confused her. She cursed as she heard the first bell ring, "Damn it, we better go before we're late," She exclaimed as she rushed to the school building.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he waited for Rukia, the whole day past without even having a chance to speak with her. Either she wasn't around during in between periods or her <em>boyfriend<em> was hogging her away. He still remembered what happen only three days ago, which lead him to avoid him at all cost. He didn't even know if they have their session. He would have asked in the committee meeting but couldn't because it was on hold, they weren't meeting again for awhile. Apparently someone screwed up on the inventory that they now won't be involved in the event planning, which didn't bother Ichigo at all. So he decided to wait in the library, their usual meeting place. He was there now for ten minutes, he knew it wasn't a long time but Rukia drill into his head that punctual leads to success and for her to be late is not normal. He was actually starting to worry, what if her boyfriend put her up to this. He knew he shouldn't be worry about that, she was strong-willed… but today she seem fragile when he caught a glimpse of her and that bothered him. His attention was brought back to the present when he heard a chair scraping against the floor across from him. He nearly revealed how relief he felt but quickly put on a scowl to hide it.

"What took you so long?"

Rukia placed her bag on top of their table, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late."

Ichigo looked at her confused, that's not something she'll usually say. Before he could asked what is wrong he noticed her eyes were watering from unshed tears as she sat. He sighed; he wanted to ask about it but didn't want to pry into anything personal.

"Maybe you should go home… you look tired," Ichigo suggested.

"I'm fine," She said as she took some books out of the bag.

"Like hell you are," He said. He didn't want to work with someone who attention was elsewhere.

His statement shocked Rukia enough to make her look at him. She was speechless, which gave him silent satisfaction because he could never catch her by surprise like that. Ichigo stood up and walked over to her. Rukia was silent the whole time curious on what he would do next. Ichigo took her books and started to place them back in her bag.

This shock Rukia enough to speak, "Hey what do you think you are doing?"

"You're mind is obviously somewhere else, we can always continue this session when you're feeling better," He said as he finished packing.

"Ichigo stop that," she said as he slung her bag along with his own over his back.

"Come I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p>Rukia was about to retort when she notice she got the library occupants attention and the librarians stern look. She growled and followed Ichigo out the school building. Why did he have to be so stubborn, it was infuriating, that attribute of his remind her of Luke… but in a different way. Ichigo was very different from Luke. The more she spends time with him the more she realize that he has a kind heart even if he tries to concealed it behind his scowls and complaints. Luke on the other hand always tried to push his ideas and ways to her. She didn't mind at first it was far and in between but lately it escalated and was making her uncomfortable. She knew that if she told him this he would try to make it up to her by buying her expensive things that he thought she would enjoyed. She admitted that they were very nice but she didn't want to be bought. All his gifts were in her room still wrapped. She didn't know how to say no to him.<p>

"So you and Chappy huh?"

Ichigo question caught her so off caught that she stared at him, "huh?"

"I've met your sister on Saturday, she mentioned how much you love that stuffed bunny," He responded with a smirk.

Rukia turned completely red from embarrassment and then confusion she wonder how he knew. She then remembered hers and Hisana conversation. Hisana must have mentioned it to him, _damn it Hisana. _No one but a selective few knew about her love for Chappy not even Luke!

"Don't you ever dare bring that up again," She threatened him. It would be an embarrassment if her peers knew.

Ichigo just let out a laugh which wasn't reassuring at all. She glared at his back as she trailed behind him. Before she could say anything else he stopped suddenly. She looked at him confuse and notice him staring at a clinic, she also notice the small houses and apartments, these were definitely not the place where she live.

"Why are we here?"

"Oops, I forgot to ask where you live," He stated.

"What!? Then where the hell are we?"

"We're in the Residential District," He said as he scratched the back of his head and looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry," he said as an afterthought.

The Residential District! She lived in the Sixth District of Seireitei, "You took me on the other side of town you dimwit!" She was fuming.

"Look I'm sorry okay, we'll go eat first then I'll take you home deal?"

She sighed; there was no point in arguing and she was feeling hungry. She knew Hisana will be worry about her no matter what her decision was, "Fine, but I'll need a phone to let my sister know."

"That's not a problem; I have one at my place."

"Your place?" She asked she wasn't aware she'll be heading to his home; she just thought they would eat out.

"Yea that's where we're going to eat. My place is here," He pointed at the clinic they were next to.

She was unsure, "Ichigo I don't want to be a bother."

"Tsk, trust me you won't be a bother, Yuzu will be happy for a guest," He said as they walked to the front door.

"Just a little warning, my old man is a little eccentric," He said as he fished out his keys to unlock the door.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see, just ignore him okay," he said as he opened the door.

"Ichigo! You're early," His father barreled to the doorway and stopped abruptly when he saw Rukia.

"Ichigo, what's this. You have a girlfriend and didn't invite her until now what's wrong with you," Isshin ranted.

The comment left both Ichigo and Rukia blushing, "It's not like that and it isn't any of your business anyway!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia didn't know how to proceed; she never met anyone like him. It was hard to believe that this guy was Ichigo's father.

"Rukia this is my dad Isshin," Ichigo explained as he placed their bags down, "He is also a doctor which you probably guest because of what he's wearing."

A doctor!? Something she never associated with Ichigo.

Rukia bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh you are so polite, maybe you can teach my idiot son manners," Isshin said cupping one of her hand with both of his.

"Stop it dad you're embarrassing her," Ichigo pushed his father away and guided Rukia by the shoulders to the kitchen. Rukia blushed as he touched her slightly. She didn't understand why his touch made her nervous; it never happened before or was it because he never actually touched her before?

"Why are you always mean to your father," Isshin said dramatically behind them.

"And here's the kitchen," he stated as they entered, ignoring his dad like it was normal.

Rukia saw two girls about the same age, the black hair girl looked up at them blankly while the blond hair one stared confused. So they were Ichigo sisters.

"Yuzu, Karin this is Rukia," Ichigo introduced.

"She looks familiar, but I know I haven't met her before," Karin stated as she sat at her spot on the table.

"This is Hisana's younger sister."

This perked Yuzu up, "Oh it's very nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too," Rukia respond meekly not use to the atmosphere around the house.

"Hey Yuzu, Rukia will be eating with us."

"Ichigo I don't want to intrude. I can find my way back home," She tried again, feeling like a burden now.

"Will you stop that I've made a promise and I intend to keep it. You're not a bother alright," He lightly scolded, no heat behind his words.

"Yea, you won't be bothering," Yuzu reassured her, "Karin can you set up the table?"

Karin silently got up and took the utensils and dishware out and started to place them around the table.

"Ichigo be a polite host and show the guest around," Isshin finally appeared in the kitchen, rejuvenated it seems.

Ichigo sighed, "There is no need to tell me. Rukia I'll show you the phone."

Rukia followed Ichigo out of the kitchen, they past a long hall when a picture caught Rukia attention making her stop. It was a large photo almost covering the height of the wall. The person in that photo was a woman, smiling. Brown hair curled down and she could see the gentleness and kindness in her eyes.

"Who is that?" Rukia asked as she stood there.

Ichigo looked at her then the picture and for the first time she saw tenderness in his eyes. Something he never had on before.

"That's my mother," He said softly.

This shocked the young raven head, she wasn't expecting that answer. She remembered Ichigo mentioning that she died. She really didn't think much of it then, but now looking at that picture made her sad. Maybe it was because of the look on Ichigo's face or because now she was thinking of her sister and how much it will pain her if she wasn't there anymore.

"We should get going before your sister worries," Ichigo said as he walked away.

Silently Rukia followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Hisana paced around, <em>why isn't she's here yet?<em> She thought.

Rukia should've been done with her tutoring by now. She was suppose to be home an _hour _ago.

"Relax Hisana, I'm sure Rukia is fine. She's a big girl," Byakuya said. He was doing paperwork at the living room table.

She glared at him, "Don't tell me to relax. How can I possibly relax? What if something happen and I'm unaware."

Byakuya was quiet for a moment, trying to pick his words carefully, "She will know to call if something happen."

"And how is she supposed to call without a phone. Oh, I should've bought her a phone," Hisana said as she sat on the couch, hands covering her eyes.

Byakuya slowly stopped what he was doing and sat beside his wife, he couldn't stand to see her this way. He gently placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed it, this whole affection thing still felt new to him and awkward, but he will do it for her.

"What if something terrible happened to her? I've almost lost her once I couldn't possibly stand to lose her now."

"Hisana, you and Rukia are always surveillance, we would know if Aizen came back here," He tried to reassure her.

"Rukia would hate me if she knows," she lifted her head to stare at Byakuya, tears staining her cheeks.

"Not if she knew it was to protect her."

Before Hisana could respond the phone rang which led her to jumped and charge at the phone surprising Byakuya.

She quickly pressed talk, "Hello?"

"_Hey Hisana sorry I didn't call earlier._

Hisana sighed in relief, "Oh, Rukia thank goodness. Where are you?"

"_I'm at a friend's house; don't wait up for me I'm going to eat here before I go home."_

"You could've told me you were going to a friend house," Hisana scolded.

"_Sorry, it was a last minute thing." _

Hisana went quiet for a moment, relief spread all over her in knowing Rukia was safe, "Fine, just come home soon."

"_I will and Hisana sorry if I worry you."_

Hisana smiled, Rukia knew her too well, "We'll talk later, okay?"

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye," The line was cut off after that and Hisana placed the phone back into the receiver.

"Is everything alright?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes it is. Come I'm in a mood to go to bed now," Hisana smiled as she took Byakuya hand and led them to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she placed the phone back. She felt guilty after hearing how worry her sister was. She felt stupid for not thinking about it.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea, everything's fine, thank you."

"The food is ready," Karin said as she entered the room, "You better hurry before dad gets ideas in his head on what going on here with you two."

Ichigo blush furiously, "Can the old man think of nothing else."

Rukia couldn't help but laughed making the Kurosaki siblings stare at her. This family was so warm no matter how much they banter, they were still close, "Sorry Karin we're coming."

* * *

><p>The food Rukia admits was delicious, the flavors just burst into her mouth. The dining table was lively, Yuzu was the maternal figure and her twin Karin was a lot more like Ichigo, their father really was eccentric but in a caring and fun way. He always made jokes at Ichigo expense which Rukia enjoyed.<p>

"The food was great Yuzu," Rukia complemented.

Yuzu blushed, "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"Yuzu makes the most delicious meals," Ichigo said fondly.

Rukia could see how much his family meant to him, she couldn't help but be slightly envious of their relationship. She glimpse out the window and gasp at how late it was.

"Thank you," Rukia said as she got up, "but I really need to go. The sun is setting."

"Aww, please come back when you can," Yuzu said and hugged her which was really surprising considering they've just met.

"Yes, do please come back," Isshin said as he gave her a bear hug.

"Dad stop that, she doesn't appreciate that," Ichigo said.

Isshin let go, tears appearing from his eyes, "Sorry, but you were the first girl ever to come home with Ichigo."

"Tsk, with the way you are acting, this may be her last visit as well," Karin said as she shook her head at her father.

"Well I'll be back later," He said as he rushed them out of the house.

"You're family is nice," Rukia said once they were out.

"Tsk, don't let that fool you; they can be just as crazy."

"I can carry my bag now," She said as they walked.

"Forget it; it's my duty now at least until you get home."

Rukia couldn't help but smile, who knew Ichigo had such a caring side, "Thank you Ichigo." _Thanks for giving me space._

**Yeee! My longest chapter yet, I wasn't even planning on making it this long the Byakuya and Hisana scene came up afterwards. I hope you enjoyed my little Ichiruki moment; there will be more next chapter.**


	10. Carnival Party

**I'm still here! I haven't forgotten, I do apologize for taking so long to update I admit I was lazy. I had an idea on how I wanted this chapter, but didn't know how to start it which didn't help my focus at all. But hurray finally I've done it and I try to make it as long as I thought this chapter should be to make it up to you. I thank**_**Elisa20**__**, **__**DinieLuvYunho**__**, **_**and**_**HappyBlossom**_**for their wonderful reviews **** again I apologize for the long wait.**

Chapter 10

Ichigo held back a yawned as the period droned by. He will never come to enjoy math and having extra sessions with Rukia made him hate it even more. He wasn't planning on having any extra sessions with her today because his dad was forcing there whole family to be part of that damn carnival opening tonight. To make it worst it was a formal party which meant everyone will have to be dress-up and one thing Ichigo hated is to be a life size Barbie doll. Ichigo half woken mind was barely aware that the bell that signified the end of the period rang. Students shuffled out of the classroom, Ichigo was one of the last to exit as he lazily moved about.

_Thank god it was last period,_ He stated as he let out a full yawn.

"I never saw you this zombie-like before, was math really that bad," an amused Rukia said.

The sound of her voice instantly snapped him out of his stupor. He looked behind and saw her trailing behind him, "Oh hey Rukia I thought you would be at the Library by now."

"Yea… I won't be able to tutor you today," Rukia said.

Ichigo was surprised to hear her say that considering he was going to say something similar.

"It's okay, I'll get a break from your slave driving," Ichigo joked.

Rukia smiled, "I'll see you later."

Ichigo watched her slowly made her way through the thorn of crowd. He sighed, he had to go home and get ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>Rukia rushed home, she had to be one of the first to the party to help finish the decorations before majority of the crowd arrived.<p>

"Welcome home Rukia," Hisana said as Rukia enter. Hisana hadn't change into her dress yet, she will be arriving with the majority.

Rukia nodded her greeting, "Sorry Hisana gotta get ready."

"I understand."

Rukia left in a hurry and went to her room. She went to her closet and took out a covered dress. She went with Hisana not long ago to make this dress. It was hard to find something for her height considering she wasn't tall. They decided to have a dress customize for her which was pricey given the materials it was made with. Byakuya though was a little reluctant, he didn't want anything too revealing, but Hisana convinced him to not treat her like a child, she was almost of age.

Rukia unzipped the dress; it was blue with silver lacing at the hem of the long sleeve and collar of the dress. A fleck of silver was scattered all over the dress to make it sparkle lightly. It took her about 50 minutes to get everything done. The V-collar neck showed some cleavage which was something Byakuya didn't want. Her dress was snug comfortably on her and she had on small silver shoes, the heels weren't that high. She wore a silver pendent that was shape as a crescent moon. Her sister bought it for her on her last birthday; she didn't have anything appropriate to wear with it at the time. Her short hair was clipped high over her head, tips of her hair cascading down.

A knock made her look away from the mirror, "Come in."

Her sister entered, she wore a bathrobe which meant she was going to get ready soon. She gasped as she saw Rukia, "Oh, you look stunning!"

Rukia blushed at her sister compliment, "Thank you."

"I bet that young man Ichigo would be stun."

"Why would I care what he thinks!" Rukia said quickly, feeling hot and embarrassed.

This made Hisana laughed, "Relax I was only teasing, don't need to get defensive."

Rukia growled, "I hate you," she said half-heartedly.

After their small banter, Hisana went back to her room to change and Rukia went to grab her small vest size jacket, it was white leather and the collar was etched with fur. She put it on as she went to the kitchen.

"I'm heading out!" She shouted at her sister.

"Rukia," the voice of her brother-in-law made her jump in surprise.

He was wearing a black and white suit, with polish black shoes and white gloves. He had a top hat resting under his arms and he was holding a polish black cane with his white hand glove that was meant for looks then to be use.

"Oh hi Byakuya."

His gray eyes examine her for a bit which made Rukia nervous, she feared he wouldn't approve, "Be careful," he said at last.

Rukia nodded, "I will," and then she left.

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived home before the sun had set. Luckily his old man was too busy getting ready for the party to harass him. He still couldn't believe that he had to go, the party was by invitation only and Urahara girlfriend was the one that invited his family. He couldn't fathom why, the party was meant for the division district. The ones that was well off that they would be donating different causes. That's what the party was mainly about, brag rights. Then something occurred to him, Rukia might be there since she lives in the division district. For some reason he felt his heart beating irregularly. It was strange he never felt fluster thinking of her before, he blamed it on nerves; he wasn't use to being in a fancy party. This will be the first.<p>

"You're home!" Yuzu said happily. She was wearing a simple sunflower yellow dress, the collar reached up to her neck; a pink sash was tied around her hip the bow was on her back. A pink hairclip pinned her hair to the side.

"Yuzu you look wonderful," Ichigo commented.

"Thank you," She said, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"So where is Karin?"

"Oh, well Karin is being reluctant. She locked herself in the room and won't open the door."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, Karin would never be caught dead wearing a dress. This is the first time she will have to and he could relate. He really did not want to wear a suit.

"You better get ready before dad comes down," Yuzu said.

Ichigo nodded, the last thing he wanted was his dad on his case about getting ready.

He went to his room and opened his closet to retrieve the suit his father rented for him. He unzipped its cover and shuttered. It was a simple black and white suit, he took it off its hanger and placed it neatly on his bed. After examining it he forced himself to change in them.

He was surprise that it fit him so well considering that it was a rental, _ This damn thing itch, _he thought to himself as he readjust the cuffs of his sleeves. The last thing to do was his black bowtie which he would prefer to be without. He looked into his mirror as he tried to tie it around his neck several times and failed each time. A knock had him stop his attempt for the moment.

"Come in."

His father entered, he wore a white suit, he wore gloves and a top hat as well. Ichigo would've laughed at this new refine look of his dad, if he wasn't embarrassed and fed up with the stupid bowtie.

"What is it old man?" He asked as he struggled with the damn thing again.

He heard his father chuckled, "You are like a fish out of water."

"Are you here just to tease me?" Ichigo asked now in a fouler mood.

He saw his father smirk through his mirror, "Turn around."

He looked at his father suspiciously, "Why?"

"Geez don't need to be suspicious. Thought you might need help," Was his father answer.

Ichigo was about to deny him when he realized that he will be stuck fiddling with the thing without help.

Ichigo sighed before answering, "Fine just hurry it up."

He turned towards his dad, arms crossed. He looked away as his father finished the knot, "You know it's good if you look at what I was doing. So you would be able to do it on your own next time."

"I don't see the point. It's not like I will be doing this again."

Before Isshin could respond Yuzu entered the room.

Isshin looked at his daughter, "Is there something wrong Yuzu?"

"Karin isn't coming out of our room," Yuzu said annoyingly.

It was rare to see the sweet temper child annoyed, but Karin was able to bring it out of her sometimes and this was one of those times.

"I'll try to get her out," Isshin said.

He left Yuzu and Ichigo alone. Yuzu finally notice his suit, "Oh, Ichigo you are like a gentleman."

"Yuzu that's not a compliment you make it seem to be. We better go and help dad."

Yuzu nodded and followed her brother out the door. They saw their father knocking at the door, "Open this door, there's no reason to be shy," Isshin said.

"Shut up! I'm not coming out this room and that's final!" She yelled from behind the door.

"Karin you have to get out or we will be the last ones there," Yuzu complained.

"I don't care!"

"Come on Karin, I'm stuck in this getup. You're not the only one," Ichigo said lastly.

"I doubt you look as ridiculous as me," Karin murmured.

Ichigo laughed, "Dad look more ridiculous then you I bet."

Isshin looked offended, "Hey!"

There was silence before they heard the door slowly open. Karin took a tentatively step out. Ichigo gawked while Isshin and Yuzu swoon over her new look.

"You look amazing," Her twin said.

This made Karin blushed, she looked away and crossed her arms. Karin wore a velvet dress with white lacing the hems and she had a sash like Yuzu but in white. The bottom of the dress flowed to her ankles. Her pump shoes matched her dress. Her hair was twisted into a braided bun.

"There is a girl inside you after all," Ichigo joked.

Karin growled, "Shut up."

"How did you do your hair?" Ichigo asked, knowing very well that Karin wasn't good with hairstyles.

"I did it before I left her to change," Yuzu answered.

"My little girl is all grown up," Isshin cried dramatically.

Karin went even redder, "Shut up."

"Now that we are all here we better go," Ichigo stated.

Yuzu pumped her fist into the air, "All right!"

Yuzu took her short blue jacket that fit her snugly. Karin had her plain black jacket that past her hip. Ichigo and Isshin both had their suit jacket on. After everyone was ready they all left.

* * *

><p>Rukia arrived as the sun set, many of the other volunteers were already there. Many were still prepping the carnival. She decided to wonder for a bit, enjoying the sights, what she really enjoyed was the pond behind the large white mansion at the far end which Yoruichi said would be prohibited when the guests arrived which is why she took the opportunity to check it out before that happen. There was an arch bridge over the pond.<p>

After she took in the sights she entered the large mansion. Round tables were scattered around, each could sit 6 people; each table had names tags placed on them for that specific person to sit at. All tables were covered in white cloths. Two long tables were placed next to the entrance Rukia entered in. A wide assortment of food was on display, which made Rukia stomach rumbled a bit. There was a stage at the far end were the violinist will be to play their music.

"You look amazing," Yoruichi complemented.

Rukia turned around and smiled, "Thank you."

Yoruichi had on a strapless dress. The silk from the purple dress was glossy-like making it seem bright in the light.

"You know you didn't have to come early."

"Oh but I wanted to help."

"Well we just finish everything."

Rukia was a little disappointed at that.

"Don't worry about it. After all you did a lot of the planning and inventories, you can relax before the company arrives."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

Yoruichi studied her before laughing which surprise the raven hair teen, "Don't need to be all gloomy, Byakuya must've rubbed off on you."

Rukia looked away a little embarrassed, "Sorry."

Yoruichi patted her on the back, "Lighten up. Are you hungry?"

Rukia was about to decline when her stomach answered for her. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"I see that you are. Go and eat something if you want. I'm going to leave you for a bit to oversee the list of guests."

"Okay," Rukia said. Yoruichi smiled at her then left.

Rukia decided to take her advice and eat. She went to the long tables and took what she wanted. She sat at a chair with her name; her tables consist of Byakuya and Hisana and to her surprise Ichigo and his family. She couldn't believe he was coming. It made her almost too nervous to eat. She couldn't help but wonder why he was coming; she knew it wasn't the social group he preferred. After calming her nerves a bit she managed to eat, while waiting for the guests to arrive.

* * *

><p>There were many expensive cars and limos parked outside the gates of the giant mansion which was close to the carnival. This place was the biggest house that Ichigo ever saw, it was hard to believe that one woman owns this place and it was even harder to think that his principal was dating her.<p>

_She must be a really important person,_ Ichigo thought as they entered the mansion.

The place was already crowded; men were wearing all the same kind of suits which Ichigo had to groan about. He hated looking like everyone else, the women were able to where a variety of different style of dresses. People were dancing on the stage floor at the center of the room. The violinist was playing a soft melody for couples.

"Isshin it's so good for you to come," Ichigo heard the voice of his school principal.

Ichigo nearly gawked when he saw what Urahara was wearing; he wasn't like any of the other men. He wore a green pinstripe suit and had a green top hat on, probably the most ridiculous thing Ichigo ever saw.

"Kisuke my friend, how are you," Isshin said a little too loudly causing the nearby crowd to look in their direction.

_Great we already caused a bad impression, thanks a lot dad,_ Ichigo wanted to leave his old man to embarrassed himself without him being there and from the look of his sisters they were thinking the same thing.

"So these are your little girls, hi there," Kisuke said.

The twins politely return the greeting.

"Kisuke I was wondering where you ran off to," A woman (Ichigo thought was out of Urahara lead) arrived with a wine glass in her hand. He admits she was beautiful in an exotic kind of way.

"Yoruichi this is my friend Isshin and his children," Kisuke introduce.

"Nice to meet you all," She shook Isshin hand.

"The pleasure is mine. What I can't believe is that Kisuke snag a lovely lady like yourself," Isshin complemented.

Ichigo was founding the display annoying, he examine the crowd, completing ignoring the conversation now. His eyes stopped when he spotted someone he was nervous to meet. Rukia was not far from where he was and she was wearing a beautiful dress that made her attractive, she was wearing a small jacket, she was conversing with others he never met before. Without realizing what he was doing he walked towards her. The people she was talking to stop and stared at him. Rukia notice this behavior and turned around.

"Oh, Ichigo," she said as if she was dreading this moment. He started to wonder if it was the right decision to come here after all.

"… Hi," was his only replied, by than the others were walking away leaving the two teens alone, not wanting to be part of a conversation with Ichigo, "… So how are you?"

Rukia stared at him for a moment before answering, "Fine since the last time you saw me a few hours ago."

Ichigo wanted to slap himself; he should've realized it was a stupid question.

"Oh Ichigo it's very nice to meet you again," The sound of Rukia's sister voice made him sighed in relief. The silence between him and Rukia was becoming awkward.

"Hi nice to meet you again as well."

Hisana wore a simple red silk dress, but it looked good on her, "Oh you never met my husband," She grabbed the hand of a man he hadn't notice before. The guy towered over his wife. "This is Byakuya."

Byakuya just stared at him as if sizing him up, this made Ichigo instinctively stood straight demanding a challenge. Byakuya glared at him noticing the challenge. Hisana must have realized this because she quickly said, "That's a beautiful song, come Byakuya lets dance," She grabbed her reluctant husband away to the dance floor.

"Rukia!" The voice of Yuzu was heard. The girl hugged the raven head.

"It's nice to see you again," Rukia said kindly.

"My dear girl it's so nice to meet you again," Isshin stated.

Rukia bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you again as well."

"Where did Kisuke go?"

"Oh his girlfriend dragged him off to meet more important people."

Ichigo then realized someone was missing, "Where's Karin?"

"Oh, she's with Toshiro," Yuzu answered.

"She's with who?!" His protective side erupted.

"He is such a pleasant boy, very respectable," His father stated in approval.

"Dad you don't seriously mean that?"

Isshin just laughed at his son outbursts, "Just relax, why don't you and Rukia dance?"

The teens in question blushed and looked away from each other, "You know how much I hate to dance," Ichigo explained.

"Well now is the time to learn," Isshin guided both teens by their backs (much to Rukia surprise) and pushed them causing both to stumble at the center. Ichigo was about to get out but the center got crowded and it was hard to move anywhere.

* * *

><p>Rukia was surprised at what Ichigo father did. Being in close proximity of the orange head teen made Rukia want to run in the opposite direction, she never felt hot or sweating next to someone before and her stomach felt weird like she had the urge to throw-up but couldn't. She saw him sighed like he was resigning an action. She wouldn't admit this to him or anyone else but she did found him quiet attractive in his suit, it was so unlike his rebellious persona.<p>

"It will be hard to get out without causing a riot. We might as well get this over with."

It took her a moment to realize what he said, "Oh, right."

"I've apologize in advance if I stumble or step on your toes."

Rukia laughed, most of her tension went away at his attempt to joke, "Just follow my lead."

Ichigo was unsure for a moment before he nodded.

Rukia first put Ichigo in the proper form for dancing. After many trials and errors (and there were a lot) Ichigo was able to dance and only stumble once during a whole song.

"That's a really nice pendant," Ichigo complimented as they dance.

"Thank you, it was a gift from Hisana," Rukia explained, happy for the simple compliment.

"It really dose suit you."

Both didn't realize how long they were dancing together, but it was about three whole songs. Rukia didn't have the urge to want to puke anymore either. She was focusing on nothing but Ichigo amber eyes which seem to ease away any tension she had before.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo voiced broke her from her musing and she finally realized why he seemed concern.

She just notice how light headed she felt and Ichigo probably figured she would faint. Rukia didn't think it was the dancing that made her this way. No, she wasn't sick. She started to realize how much she wanted Ichigo and the idea didn't leave her mind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo notice how flushed and half lid her eyes were, he was worry she would pass out on him. He looked around and noticed the dance floor wasn't crowded anymore, there were a few couples scattered around dancing, many were out for donation or fresh air. He couldn't see his family or Rukia's.<p>

"Come on, let's get you some fresh air," Ichigo said as he guided her by the shoulders to the nearest exit which lead them right next to a beautiful pond in the backyard. He realized no one was here and wondered if it was prohibited. He felt a slight weight on his left and saw Rukia leaning closer to him.

"Hey don't you dare pass out on me."

He heard Rukia chuckled, "Don't worry I am not sick."

Ichigo looked at her incredulously, "Could've fool me." he stated sarcastically.

They've walked by the pond, the music and the noise of the party was muted by now.

Rukia lifted herself off him, "You really look different tonight."

Ichigo wasn't sure if she was complimenting him or teasing him.

She saw his look of suspicion, "I am not setting you up Ichigo. I really meant it. Something is different about you, something that I have come to like."

The look on Rukia face was so surreal, she was genuine about her compliment, there was nothing fake about it this was the reason he felt enchanted by her. Without realizing what he was doing he leaned towards her. Rukia wasn't shying away but slowly leaning forward which gave the orange headed teen more courage at what he was doing. They were so close now; one of Ichigo's hands just cupped her cheek. He could feel her breath gently on his lips.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

* * *

><p>The enchantment between them broke and both quickly jerked away from each other. Ichigo quickly dropped his hand from her cheek. Both teens saw to their horror Luke, turning as red as anyone could get. His jaw was set tight and his hands were balled into a fist. Rukia felt so ashamed that she had to look away. There was no excuse at what she was about to do.<p>

"I asked a question," Luke demanded.

"And it doesn't deserve an answer," Ichigo said coolly.

Rukia couldn't help but feel resentment towards Ichigo at that moment, he was making things worst.

"You bastard! How dare you say something like that when I saw you try to force your way into Rukia's life."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean! If you remember correctly I had no choice," Ichigo stated harshly.

His words stunned her, she didn't want to believe that he didn't enjoy her company, but the way he spoke his words made it real to her.

Before she could voice her thought to him she saw Luke charging for him, she shouted his name at the same time he crashed into Ichigo making them both crashed into the pond. Rukia panic, both boys were being ferocious which she never saw in either of them. They made several solid punches in the water; Luke even managed to kick Ichigo in the abdomen, stunning him for a moment giving Luke the opportunity to punch him hard on the cheek.

"Stop it!" Rukia shouted fearing one or both of the boys could get seriously injure.

The commotion drew the attention of everyone from the party. Many gathered around and were shocked to see two teens fighting in the water. After some commotion from the crowd she saw two figures dived into the water and separated them, Isshin grabbed his son by his soaked collar and Urahara held on to Luke's arms to prevent him from lunging at Ichigo. Both adults were able to drag the boys out. Now that both were out of the water she could see the extent that they did on each other. They were bruise pretty badly. Luke had a swollen eye; their clothes were completely soaked through and torn.

"Luke!" His mother ran to her son hugging him much to Luke annoyance, she was a tall skinny woman with long blond hair. Rukia met his parents once and they were extremely influential. If they were provoked that would be bad for anybody that caused it. She knew Ichigo will be in some serious trouble.

The crowd parted as his father arrived; he was a tough guy, someone you didn't want to mess with. He had short crop grey hair. He examined the area quietly, "What is the meaning of this?"

"It was his fault, he started this," Luke had the nerve to say as his mother cuddled him.

His dad stared sternly at Ichigo, "Is this true boy?"

"That is a load of bull! He started it!"

"Ichigo enough," that was the first time she ever saw Isshin serious.

"I should place charges against him."

"That wouldn't be necessary sir," Urahara said.

"None of this would be necessary if you hadn't accepted him in your school," Luke dad said.

"There is no point in placing the blame on each other," Yoruichi said coming through the crowd.

A hand was on the raven head back, the touched snapped her out of her shock. She saw Hisana looking upon her in worry. Rukia faked a smile and looked back at the scene. She wanted to leave now but knew it will attract attention. Byakuya was behind Hisana analyzing the scene.

"If it wasn't for this boy we wouldn't be blaming anyone."

"Instead of escalating the issue mister Young, we should ask the only witness that was there at the time, Rukia," Yoruichi stated.

This was what she was afraid would happen. All eyes were on her expecting an answer.

"So what happen," Luke's father ask after a pregnant pause.

"… Everything happened so fast," She said avoiding a direct answer. For one she didn't want to cause anymore unnecessary trouble and two she didn't think Luke parents would believe her.

"That's not an answer," He said tensely.

"Rukia is in shock you shouldn't expect her to answer appropriately," Hisana said as she drew her sister closer.

"I am not talking to _you_."

Byakuya stood in front of Hisana protectively, "That is enough. I am going to take my family and leave."

"Not until I get my answer," Luke's father said as he walked forward when he saw them turn to leave.

Byakuya swiftly turn to the man, "It is not wise for you to try and threaten my family."

"She knows the truth and she is hiding it to protect that boy," he pointed to Ichigo as he said 'boy' and then looked at Rukia, anger evident in his eyes.

She wanted to shrink away from his gaze, Byakuya saw this and step into view blocking Rukia from him, "Charge the boy if you want, but leave Rukia out of this."

* * *

><p>After the scene between Byakuya and Luke's father, Ichigo saw the three Kuchikis leave the scene. Ichigo did feel guilty. He felt that he put Rukia into a bad position; he should have never been comfortable around her. He saw at the corner of his eyes Yuzu crying and felt even worst, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his family.<p>

"That boy should be arrested," Luke's mom finally voiced.

"There is no need for that," Urahara said calmly.

"You're right there is no need, once you expelled the boy," His dad said.

"You know if I do that he will not be accepted anywhere else in this city," Urahara tried to rationalize.

"That's not my problem, he started this and he'll reap the consequences of it. As for you mister Urahara, the school board will be keeping a very close eye on you after this screw up," Luke's dad said. He grabbed his family and left.

Shortly after that the crowd slowly disperse, the party ended sooner than expected.

Kisuke sighed, "What a mess," he said to no one in particular.

Yoruichi came over to him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Come, we better go," Isshin said as he slowly guided Ichigo away.

"Dad I…" Ichigo was trying to figure out what to say, but nothing appropriate came to mind. He couldn't say sorry. Sorry for what? Almost kissing Rukia, but for some reason he felt a need of explaining himself.

"Just walk Ichigo we'll talk at home," His father said solemnly.

Ichigo did as he was told this time. Karin had to gently but firmly guide Yuzu away for she was a wreck.

Ichigo now wondered what would happen to his family now that he has no life they would be proud of.

**Yaaay, finally done I hope this chapter was good. I was contemplating if Rukia and Ichigo should really kiss in this scene but decided to go for a little drama first. Hope all of you like it and I thank those again who are still with me.**


	11. Time Apart

Chapter Eleven

Ichigo sat quietly outside the principal office in the assistance office. Nemu was working diligently at her desk not paying attention to his presence. Minutes ticked by, they arrived early before students usually arrived; they did this arrangement to prevent any students to become aware. The whole school became aware of the incident that happened at the party about a week ago. Ichigo was unofficially suspended that whole week so Urahara would make preparation on what would happen to him. Today he was talking to his dad, including him on Ichigo's options. He heard the bell ring marking first period, the hall slowly quieted as the students made their way to class, he heard a few quick footsteps for those that were running late.

Not long after the principal's door open, his father step out, "Come in."

Ichigo slowly got up and followed his father in. Isshin guided his son to one of the seats, once he sat his father followed.

"We have come to a decision," Urahara stated solemnly.

Ichigo waited for the inevitable.

"You will continue your education here," Urahara said with a smile.

"Huh?" That was the last thing he expected, "Why?"

"Since your enrollment we saw some improvement in your grades. The Board reluctantly acknowledge your improvement though they are still a little apprehensive about you. They didn't want you to continue."

"How did you get them to change their mind?"

"I have more influence then they realize," Urahara stated.

The tension Ichigo felt dissipated, he didn't realize how worry he was. When did school mean so much to him? The thought of that raven head, he found his answer.

"Though now until you graduate you're going to be supervise."

Ichigo looked stunned, "What do you mean?"

"Someone will become your shadow. He will go wherever you go in school grounds."

"That's bull!"

"And you will be having a different tutor," Urahara continued.

Ichigo shot up from his seat, "I don't need another tutor, what happen to Rukia?"

"You really think it would be fair to her after what you did. Byakuya was furious and you can understand why. You put Rukia in a bad position."

"I agree with Kisuke. It would be best if you stay away from her."

Ichigo looked at both men in disbelief, he didn't think he would have to avoid the girl that has now become a constant part of his life. He wanted to fight back on those decisions, but he already knew it was a losing battle.

He grinded his teeth as he made his resignation, "I understand."

* * *

><p>Rukia slowly made her way to the school front gate. She wasn't thrill about entering. Since everyone found out about the incident the students were now whispering about her. Whenever she walked by they started to give her side glances.<p>

The first day she returned since the party was hard on her. Everyone seem to avoid her like a plague. She felt like she was being shun, no one wanted to be near her in class, any friends she had before left her. She knew the reason for that, they were all Luke friends and she is pretty sure they were blaming her. The first day Luke didn't show leaving Rukia with so much pent up emotion after that though he did arrived and everyone seem to have been sympathetic towards him. He didn't however speak to her, if anything he did everything he could to avoid her which left Rukia feeling awful. Ichigo hasn't shown up in a week which led her to believe that he got expelled.

A part of her still worry about him, the districts around here know of him which meant he wouldn't be able to build a life here, no one would trust him. He will have to move away. During that night and the morning after she was angry with him, she knew it wasn't fair to him but she had to let her frustration out and she rationalize that if she had never met him, this wouldn't have happen. When she arrived to school and experience the reception everyone gave her she realized that Ichigo, however arrogant he may be at times was her true friend, he never pretended and she now cherish that.

The bell rang as she walked into her first period class, everyone was starting to sit, she walked over to her desk, her seatmate purposely avoided her. Rukia took her notebook and pen and waited for the assignment, this will be another tedious day.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo entered his first period class, everyone stared at him. He was feeling irritated and their stares made him even more so. He could hear whispers. From the sound of them they knew of the fight he had with Luke, he could hear accusation in their voices like he was the one that started it.<p>

He scoffed, this was ridicules. He went to his seat, Chad greeted him nonchalantly, the rumors didn't seem to bother him.

Ichigo slightly smile, "Hi there Chad."

"Hello," Was the silent giant only reply.

"Okay class, time to get started, remember today is the day for tests, so I hope you've sturdy long and hard," Ochi-sensei said as she entered the room.

_Crap!_ Was the first thing on Ichigo's mind, he doesn't even know the topics the classes went through.

"Ichigo, I am aware of your situation. You won't be tested until tomorrow this will give you enough time to go through your topics. I've already wrote them on the board," Ochi-sensei said.

Ichigo nearly sighed in relief as he saw the board, this worked out better than he would've thought.

"Why does he get special treatment?" He heard a guy at the back whispered to his friend. He had to restrain himself from going up to him. It wouldn't be worth it.

* * *

><p>School ended for Ichigo with the same routine of trying to catch up with his study while the class was taking their tests. It was a boring slow day; he was more than happy to leave his last period class until he remembered that he was to meet his new tutor in the library. The worst part of it was that he'll have to start from scratch with this new person and with his luck it would be someone who extremely hates his guts, which doesn't help narrow it down for the majority hates his guts.<p>

Ichigo entered the library in a foul mood after thinking about his luck. Though what he saw waiting for him in the spot he and Rukia usually meet was a surprise he was not prepare for.

"Hi Ichigo," His only friend Chad said.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile slightly, "Hi there big guy. So you are my new tutor."

Chad nodded, "I was the only willing volunteer."

Ichigo expected that, "Well I'm glad it was you."

"It will be simple today. I'll help you study for your test for tomorrow," Chad said as he opened a textbook.

This couldn't be the worst tutor session he ever had. Ichigo was happy about that.

* * *

><p>"So how was school today?" Her sister Hisana asked once Rukia entered her home.<p>

"Boring," was her simple reply as she quietly went to her room.

She knew Hisana was worry for her. It was no secret about the situation in school. Byakuya knew the situation which he in turns share with her sister. This frustrated her to no end, she felt that her issues were not a big deal and having her sister worrying over it was pointless.

"Rukia I know things are hard now but it'll get better," Hisana reassured.

"It will never be the same! I'm hated and it's my fault that Ichigo have an even worse reputation! I don't blame him if he now hates me," She whispers the last part.

Hisana let her younger sister vent, her sister had a tough time, "I wouldn't be sure. Ichigo gave me the impression that the people closes to him will be more important than himself."

"I doubt I am one of them," Rukia mumble as she went to her room.

Hisana smile sadly, "No Rukia, you are one of them. If only you do not deny what you see with your own eyes."

* * *

><p>"It is almost time," the sinister voice of Aizen announced.<p>

"It's about time, just sitting around waiting for something isn't my style," Grimmjow stated.

"I've done enough research to feel confident of my actions," Aizen stated.

"And what is it exactly that you have found out?"

Aizen slowly smile which chill Grimmjow, nothing good ever come from that smile, "Soon, very soon the young Kuchiki will be mine and I will finally take what she has been hiding from me all along."

**I am soooooo so sorry I took so long, trust me I didn't plan to take so long, life and work got in the way. This chapter is a little boring and short I know, but do not fear, for the climax will be coming very soon and I will do my best to make it longer. I thank all who is still supporting me!**

**I thank grayember13, andyantopia, and WarriorofAnime for their last reviews on my last chapter!**


End file.
